Rose
by Bakaprincess
Summary: "Akan kutanam cinta di hatimu, supaya kau tidak lagi merasa kesepian."
1. New Neighbor

Part 1: New Neighbor

Length: Chaptered

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship

Main Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Enjoy!

"Naruto." ibunya memanggilnya dari teras. Naruto berbalik, wajahnya penuh akan keringat dan sedikit bernoda lumpur. "Masuk dan mandi sayang, kita akan sarapan sebentar lagi!" ibunya tersenyum sebelum kembali masuk. Naruto mengelap keringat nya dengan kaus berlengan panjang warna putihnya, membuat lumpur kembali menodai wajahnya.

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya semula dan menatap dua buah pot bunga matahari. Sudah dua bulan semenjak Naruto membeli biji-biji itu dan mulai merawatnya. Sekarang bunga matahari itu sudah berbunga, dan Naruto harus memisahkan mereka menjadi dua pot yang berbeda – satu di pot warna biru dan yang satu di pot berwarna pink.

"Naruto!" ia mendengar ibunya memanggilnya sekali lagi, Naruto langsung terburu-buru kembali ke teras dan naik ke kamarnya. Wangi yang sangat lembut menyambut Naruto di saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Bunga, baunya seperti bunga.

Banyak yang menganggap kalau kamar Naruto itu berbau seperti kamar anak perempuan, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Berkebun adalah hobinya – selain hobinya yang lain seperti membaca, bermain bola, atau mungkin ikut kelas menggambar. Naruto mulai menyukai tanaman di saat ayahnya menggantung sebuah pot untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas di jendelanya, dimana ia memelihara tanaman pertamanya – bunga kosmos.

"Naruto, cepat mandi, hayaku," ibunya kembali memanggilnya, membuat Naruto bergegas lari ke kamar mandi.

Naruto baru selesai mandi dan kini ia merasa bersih dan segar. Ia lalu melompat menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, dimana ibunya dan ayahnya sedang duduk di kursi menghadap meja makan. Naruto memeluk ibunya dari belakang dan mencium pipi ibunya sebelum duduk di seberangnya, tepat di samping ayahnya. "Okaasan, kau tidak memasak hari ini?" tanya Naruto di saat ibunya membawakannya semangkuk sereal.

"Iie, otousan-mu menganggap kalau sereal ini terlalu manis, tapi kita masih punya satu boks tersisa jadi kita harus menghabiskannya dahulu sebelum membelikan otousan-mu merek yang lain." ujar Kushina sambil menghidangkan suaminya secangkir kopi hitam. "Oh, apa ada orang yang pindah?" tanya Minato saat ia sekilas melihat truk pindahan melewati rumah mereka. Mesinnya menderu sebelum beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya mati.

"Keluarga Kamui pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu, ingat? Keluarga yang baru akhirnya pindah kemari – rupanya mereka berasal dari Korea," ujar Kushina sambil mengintip dari jendela. "Kita harus memberi mereka beberapa cemilan untuk menyambut mereka." Kushina, yang biasa dikenal sebagai Ny Namikaze oleh teman-temannya, mengambil beberapa paket cemilan dari lemari dan menyusunnya di sebuah keranjang.

"Okaasan, bukankah itu sudah kuno?" Naruto mengeluh sambil mengunyah sesendok terakhir serealnya. "Apa kau punya usul tentang hadiah yang lebih baik?" tanya ibunya yang disambut senyum oleh Naruto. "Aku baru saja memisahkan bunga matahari yang kemarin berbunga menjadi dua pot. Mungkin aku bisa memberi mereka satu? Gakupo-san dulunya alergi dengan serbuk kayu, makanya pekarangan depan mereka itu gundul." ujar Naruto berseri-seri.

"Baiklah. Pergi dan sapa mereka, oke? Bantu mereka jika itu dibutuhkan. Pergi dan ajak Kiba." ujar ayahnya di saat ia bangkit dari mejanya dan membiarkan istrinya membetulkan dasinya. "Baiklah, aku berangkat. Kunci saja pintunya, aku membawa kunci sendiri." ujar Naruto.

Naruto mendesah di saat ia mengambil sebuah pot berwarna pink dan merengkuhnya. Ia menyebrangi jalan ke rumah megah seberang jalan – rumah Kiba. Naruto mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali sebelum itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda – yang sama-sama tampan dan mempesona seperti Naruto. "Untuk apa itu?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk pot yang dibawa Naruto dengan dagunya sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Oh, ini untuk tetangga baru. Ayo kita antarkan ini kemudian pergi main." ujar Naruto di saat mereka turun ke jalan, menghampiri rumah kecil melalui jalan dari rumah Kiba. Rumah itu seperti rumah impian – dengan pagar warna putih dan tanaman hijau yang subur. Bahkan ada rumah anjing kecil dengan atap merah yang sama dan dindingnya dicat putih.

Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto berpikir rumah itu kekurangan warna. Ya, mungkin ada tanamannya, tapi seperti yang Naruto katakan tadi – tidak ada bunga yang terlihat. "Cepatlah dan antar bunga-bunga itu," desak Kiba. Truk pindahan yang tadi masih terparkir disana, tapi isinya sudah kosong. Pintu masuk rumah itu, dicat dengan warna putih dan bergaris krem tampak setengah terbuka.

Bau kayu manis yang lembut tercium di udara, Naruto bisa menciumnya dari pintu rumah tersebut yang setengah terbuka. Ia mengintip sedikit ke rumah itu. Dindingnya dicat warna lavender, dengan motif bunga mawar kecil yang cantik.

"Maaf, siapa disana?" seorang gadis datang, memandangi Naruto dengan penasaran. Gadis itu lumayan tinggi. Rambut biru panjangnya tergerai melewati bahunya. Kulitnya yang putih, bibir merah muda lembutnya, melengkapi matanya yang bulat. Benar-benar kecantikan sejati yang mampu mempesona setiap anak laki-laki – contohnya Naruto.

Gadis itu berkedip, memperlihatkan bulu matanya yang panjang. Ia berpakaian dengan sopan. Sekarang sedang musim panas, tapi gadis itu malah mengenakan gaun panjang yang berakhir sedikit di bawah lutut – tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang hanya mengenakan bawahan pendek dan juga atasan pendek. "Sumimasen?" gadis itu bertanya lagi dengan logat Koreanya yang sedikit tercampur aduk dengan logat Jepang.

"Oh, gomen. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku tinggal di ujung jalan, sekitar lima rumah lagi dari rumahmu." Naruto akhirnya berhasil mengatakannya, jantungnya berdebar makin keras karena kecantikan gadis itu. "Ini, ini untukmu." kata Naruto sekali lagi sambil menyerahkan pot berwarna pink bunga mataharinya. Gadis itu merengkuhnya dan memeluknya erat seolah-olah itu amat berharga.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada bunga matahari itu dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Arigatou gozaimasu. Oh, dan namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku baru saja pindah di sini bersama ayah dan ibuku." Hinata, gadis itu lalu membungkuk pada Naruto.

Naruto agak terkejut, namun ia balas sedikit membungkuk. Ia lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan kembali ke Kiba. "Jadi, siapa yang tinggal disana? Aku tebak pasti sepasang lansia." ujar Kiba ketus di saat Naruto keluar dari gerbang. Ia menunggu di samping truk pindahan itu dan tidak sempat melihat Hinata – seorang gadis yang pasti akan menjadi pencuri hati semua tetangga.

"Tidak, sebuah keluarga tinggal disana. Aku bertemu anak perempuan mereka." Naruto memberitahu tetangga yang sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Kiba langsung menarik napas. "Berapa umurnya? Apa dia cantik?" Kiba menanyai Naruto bersemangat, hanya memperoleh senyum simpul dari Naruto. Dalam hati Kiba berkata kalau ia harus mengunjungi tetangga baru mereka itu.

"Namikaze Naruto, apa gadis itu cantik?" Kiba kembali bertanya di perjalanan pulang mereka. Ini sudah pukul 4 sore. "Inuzuka Kiba, lihat saja sendiri." Naruto memberitahu tetangganya hal yang sama yang ia katakan beberapa jam yang lalu. "Wakatta." ujar Kiba tidak puas, hanya menarik napas saat ia berbelok ke kiri ke rumahnya dan Naruto belok ke kanan. "Jaa Kiba!" teriak Naruto.

Naruto mengambil kuncinya, dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk bunga, ia lalu memasukkan dan memutar kuncinya di lubang kunci. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan rumahnya masih kosong. Sekarang masih terang, jadi ia tidak menyalakan penerangan dulu. Naruto berjalan ke dapurnya dan membuka kulkasnya, melihat apa saja yang bisa ia masak hari ini.

Naruto mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dan menempatkannya di meja dapur. Ia lalu mengganti bajunya dengan kaus simpel berwarna hitam. Ia mendengar sebuah ketukan di pintu depan rumahnya di saat ia mengiris tomat. "Siapa disana?" tanya Naruto, itu aneh jika orang tuanya mengetuk pintu, dan jarang ada tamu di rumahnya.

Naruto membuka pintunya, dan ia melihat seorang gadis dengan satu pak benih di tangannya. "Eh?" Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ini untukmu! Sebagai hadiah terima kasih untuk bunga mataharinya." ujar suara lembut, hampir tak terdengar, seperti sebuah bisikan. "Bunga Lili?" Naruto kembali menatap satu pak benih itu.

"Kebunmu sangat cantik, jadi aku berpikir kalau kau punya um – sesuatu yang kuharap aku juga punya." ujar Hinata malu-malu, ia menyodorkan satu pak benih itu ke tangan Naruto. "Pilihan yang bagus, tapi aku harus menunggu sampai musim semi berikutnya." ujar Naruto, membalikkan kemasan benih itu dan menyelidikinya. Hinata hanya mengangguk, berbalik dan berlari ke jalan.

Naruto menoleh ke jalanan, memastikan kalau gadis itu kembali dengan selamat. Bahkan sosoknya dari belakang sangat cantik – seperti wajahnya. Betapa langkah kakinya terlihat sangat ringan, seolah-olah ia sedang melayang. Rambut biru dan panjangnya beterbangan di saat ia berlari, gaun putihnya juga ikut berkibar.

Hinata benar-benar seperti malaikat.

Naruto membaca label di benih itu sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menaruh benih itu di dadanya yang kini sedang berdebar kencang. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mulai mekar di antara ia dan Hinata – seperti tunas yang rapuh yang tumbuh di waktu subuh.

TBC


	2. Berteman Dengannya

Part 2: Berteman dengannya

Length: Chaptered

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship

Main Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Hela napas yang panjang meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir Hinata seraya ia menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa. "Siapa yang memberi itu padamu?" tanya ayahnya, bermaksud pada pot yang bertanamkan bunga matahari di jendela, seulas senyum jahil tampak pada wajahnya. "Seorang anak laki-laki yang memberikan bunga itu padanya." jawab ibu Hinata seraya memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Hinata. Ayah Hinata tampak agak terkejut, namun hanya menertawakan anak gadisnya, yang kini sedang memasang wajah keheranan.

"Putri kecil kita Hinata ternyata sudah punya penggemar walaupun baru saja seminggu pindah di Jepang?" ayah si gadis hanya terkekeh, diikuti tawa kecil istrinya. "Otousan, jangan begitu. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Hinata merajuk, seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Ayahnya lalu memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk diantara putrinya dan istrinya.

"Iya-iya, sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." ledek ayahnya sekali lagi, matanya terpaku pada layar TV. "Ssh, otousan. Filmnya sudah mau mulai nih!" rajuk Hinata lagi, matanya juga terpaku pada layar televisi.

Di waktu yang sama, di rumah yang lain, Naruto tampak sedang merajuk di ruang keluarga. "Otousan, Okaasan, kalian benar-benar jahat." protesnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Ayolah, Naruto. Story of Evil itu adalah film yang benar-benar bagus. Itu ratusan kali lebih bagus daripada acara "Discover The New World" yang biasa kau tonton." ujar Minato, Naruto hanya mendengus.

Naruto tidak suka menonton film bersama orangtuanya – semua itu karena orangtuanya suka menonton film yang aneh-aneh. Naruto suka menonton acara "Discover The New World" yang membahas tanaman, dan segalanya yang berkaitan. Bagaimanapun juga, orangtuanya berpikir bahwa semua dokumentasi itu membosankan – Yah, Naruto berpikir bahwa mereka juga punya alasannya. "Aku mau jalan-jalan." ujar Naruto saat filmnya baru saja berputar selama 20 menit – dan seluruhnya membosankan.

Naruto meraih sebuah cardigan tipis dari keranjang cucian yang sudah ia lipat, kemudian berjalan ke beranda. Dia melihat cahaya lampu samar dari lantai pertama rumah keluarga Inuzuka. Orangtua Kiba pasti sudah pulang, dan Naruto tidak mau mengganggunya dan waktu spesial dengan keluarganya.

Naruto lalu keluar dari rumah dan berdiam disana, melihat rumah-rumah yang ada di pinggir jalan. Hidup di wilayah yang kecil seperti ini, jumlah orang tua lebih banyak daripada yang muda. Dulunya hanya ada Kiba dan Naruto, dan tentu saja sekarang ditambah Hinata. Naruto tersenyum sedikit saat Hinata melintas di pikirannya – senyuman lembutnya, suaranya yang halus, dan pemandangannya dari belakang.

Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ia melangkah perlahan-lahan, dan berakhir di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang cantik – rumah Hinata. Cahaya samar lampu berwarna kuning bercahaya dibalik tirai putih yang tembus pandang. Naruto lalu berjalan lebih dekat, mendekati rumah itu.

Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri saat ia melihat sebuah pot berwarna pink yang familiar, terpajang di beranda, dekat dengan pintu. Disebelahnya ada tangki siram kecil – dan ia tahu bahwa si bunga matahari telah menemukan rumah baru yang tepat.

"Namikaze-san?" suara yang lembut, familiar yang telah terjebak di pikiran Naruto berputar. Naruto berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah imajinasi belaka – tapi ternyata bukan. Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu depan. Naruto tampak terkejut melihatnya. Hinata tersenyum malu-malu padanya dan berjalan keluar. Ia melangkah pelan-pelan dan membuka pagar putih yang kecil itu, melangkah keluar sebelum menutupnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Hinata, suaranya terdengar bak nyanyian burung bulbul di malam yang indah. "Aku bosan." jawab Naruto singkat seraya menatap Hinata dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Hinata sedang memakai kaus sederhana berwarna putih, dengan rok sependek lutut – itu juga berwarna putih dengan tambahan motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna lavender. Seperti matanya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai warna putih." ujar Naruto saat mereka berjalan beriringan dengan kikuknya. "Aku suka putih. Sebenarnya sangat suka." aku Hinata, menundukkan kepalanya dan memandangi jalanan semenjak ia keluar dari rumah. Ia tak ingin Naruto melihat wajahnya yang semerah tomat – entah kenapa ia merasa malu tanpa alasan.

"Berapa umurmu, Hyuuga-san?" Naruto bertanya lagi, tak ingin perjalanan mereka menjadi semakin canggung. "Tahun ini aku 17 tahun." jawab Hinata, dan Naruto kembali berpikir bahwa bahasa Jepangnya benar-benar aneh dan lucu. Nada dan logatnya sungguh berantakan. "Apa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?" Naruto bertanya lagi saat ia berputar karena mencapai jalan buntu.

"Tentu saja. Tapi sekolah baru akan dimulai minggu depan, bukan begitu?"

"Iya. Dimana kau bersekolah, Hyuuga-san?"

"Konoha Gakuen."

"Aku juga bersekolah disana."

Dan kemudian kesunyian mengambil alih. Keduanya terdiam hingga mereka sampai di depan gerbang rumah Hinata. "Kurasa, aku akan berjumpa denganmu di sekolah, minggu depan?" Naruto bertanya pada si gadis pemalu. Hinata mengangguk malu-malu pada Naruto dan memasuki gerbang. "Hyuuga-san." panggil Naruto, Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang nyengir.

"Tolong jaga bunga matahari itu. Lakukan itu dan aku akan memberimu bunga yang lain." ujar Naruto sebelum berbalik. "Jaa matta, Hyuuga-san." Naruto berbisik seraya berbalik arah. Hinata ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa, namun si bocah sudah terburu-buru berjalan cepat ke rumahnya. Hinata menatapnya hingga menghilang dari penglihatannya, sebelum menoleh ke pot bunga mataharinya dengan malu-malu.

"Tumbuhlah dengan baik, ya? Jika kau tumbuh dengan baik, Namikaze-kun akan memberimu teman." ia berbisik pada si bunga matahari, seolah-olah bunga itu mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Ia mengambil tangki penyiram kecilnya dan menyiram pot itu sedikit sebelum memasuki rumah.

"Hinata, kau kembali dengan sangat cepat." panggil ayahnya. Orangtuanya kini tampak sedang memeluk satu sama lain di sofa. "Iya. Kupikir filmnya tidak menarik. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja." kata Hinata sebelum ia pergi ke kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu. Dalam gelap, ia tak bisa melihat apapun.

Kemudian ia berpikir tentang Naruto . Bagaimana senyumannya mengambil alih pikirannya selama seminggu setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Bagaimana namanya terdengar sangat indah ketika itu meluncur dari lidahnya. Bagaimana bunga matahari darinya itu tampak sangat menerima perhatian yang ia curahkan. Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi sesuatu yang Hinata suka tentang Tokyo.

Mungkin saja itu hanyalah sebuah penantian, atau mungkin saja itu adalah pesona yang ia pancarkan. Hinata tidak yakin, namun paling tidak ia punya sesuatu untuk dinanti di masa depan.

"Demi Tuhan, Naruto, apa-apaan kau?" Kiba memaki seraya melepas rantai yang mengikat sepedanya. "Tak ada yang salah dengan datang awal di hari pertama sekolah, bukan?" jawab Naruto berseri-seri pada sahabatnya, yang kini sudah selesai melepas rantai sepedanya. "Sekolah mulai pukul 8 dan sekarang masih pukul 7 demi Tuhan." protes Kiba seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menaiki sepedanya.

"Berhenti protes, Kiba! Jika kau ingin kursi yang terbaik, maka kau harus datang lebih awal," ujar Naruto saat keduanya mulai bersepeda beriringan. Seminggu berlalu begitu cepat, dan sekarang waktunya untuk masuk sekolah. Kiba dan Naruto sudah menginjak tahun terakhir, dan mereka sangat menanti waktu kelulusan.

Naruto belum bertemu Hinata sama sekali seminggu ini. Hanya sekali, saat Naruto mampir ke rumah Hinata. Walaupun mereka hanya saling memandang dan tersenyum, tak berbicara sama sekali. Naruto merindukannya tanpa alasan – mungkin itu hanya dia yang berharap supaya Hinata jadi temannya atau sesuatu yang mirip dengan itu. Mungkin karena bunga matahari itu juga.

Saat mereka berdua bersepeda melewati rumah Hinata, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara seorang pria memanggil mereka. "Hoi! Kau yang berambut pirang dan satunya yang berambut coklat! Kemari!" suara si pria yang berat dan keras memanggil mereka, membuat Naruto dan Kiba mengerem mendadak sepeda mereka dan menoleh ke samping. Pria tinggi dan kurus itu berteriak dari beranda rumah Hinata.

"Maukah kalian mengantar Hinata ke sekolah? Kalian memakai seragam yang sama buruknya dengan putriku!" si pria berteriak, senyum yang lebar tampak di wajahnya. "Kalian pasti putra dari Namikaze dan Inuzuka, bukan? Aku mendengar tentang kalian dari tetangga sebelah," lanjut si pria.

Kiba dan Naruto tahu kalau pria itu adalah ayah Hinata. Mereka tak pernah berpikir bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang blakblakan. Terutama Naruto. Terutama kalau dilihat dari kepribadian putri dari pria ini yang merupakan gadis paling sopan, lembut, dan manis yang pernah ditemui Naruto – di samping ibunya sendiri tentu saja.

Hinata yang tampak sangat malu muncul dari belakang ayahnya, berseragam musim panas yang manis, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Naruto dan Kiba tampak terpesona selama sesaat, dan tentu saja, Kiba jelas-jelas ternganga melihat si gadis yang begitu cantik.

"Pergilah, putriku! Otousan akan menjemputmu nanti!" si pria, ayah Hinata berkata dalam bahasa Korea dan mencium dahi putrinya sebelum mengantarnya keluar gerbang. "Kalian berdua, jaga putriku." ujarnya sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan kejam sebelum tertawa keras-keras. Dengan malu-malu Hinata berjalan menuju dua laki-laki itu.

"Ohayou, Namikaze-san, Inuzuka-san." sapa gadis itu seraya membungkuk kecil. "Ohayou, Hyuuga!" jawab Kiba dengan penuh semangat, tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. "Jangan dekat-dekat Kiba, Hyuuga-san. Naik saja ke sepedaku," ujar Naruto kepada si gadis saat Hinata berjalan ke sepeda Naruto dan naik ke sepedanya.

"Tch, tidak adil," gerutu Kiba pada Naruto, seraya menatapnya dengan muram. "Kau lihat? Dia berbahaya." Naruto terkekeh sambil menunjuk Kiba. Hinata tertawa kecil saat mereka berdua saling bercanda. "Baiklah, ayo pergi! Pegangan yang erat, Hyuuga-san." Naruto memberitahu si gadis, yang dengan malu-malu menggenggam erat kemeja musim panas Naruto.

Mereka bertiga mulai menuju ke sekolah, dan itu merupakan perjalanan tak terlupakan untuk mereka bertiga. Perasaan gembira Naruto, debar yang tidak pernah dirasakan Hinata sebelumnya, dan api cemburu yang menyala di dada Kiba. Tiga remaja itu akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Mereka memarkirkan sepeda mereka sebelum berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Apa kau tahu dimana kelasmu?" Kiba bertanya pada Hinata, sebagian dari dirinya berharap gadis itu akan berkata tidak. Namun si gadis mengangguk dan menggenggam tasnya erat-erat. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Inuzuka-san, Namikaze-san. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Hinata kembali membungkuk seraya pipinya berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Naruto dan Kiba melambaikan tangan padanya sebelum menuju arah yang berbeda – pergi ke arah yang lain.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan pundaknya ditepuk. Ia lalu berbalik dan melihat Hinata menatapnya lurus. "Aku lupa memberitahumu. Bunga mataharinya tumbuh dengan baik." Hinata menunduk, tak ingin bertemu dengan mata Naruto. Ia lalu memaksakan diri untuk mendongak dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pink saat menatap mata biru safir Naruto. Ia lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari kedua bocah itu.

"Apa itu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba, jelas-jelas cemburu.

"Tidak ada." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.


	3. Bunga Krisan

Part 3: Bunga Krisan

Length: Chaptered

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship

Main Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Hinata sedang menyirami bunga mataharinya di saat Naruto sampai di depan gerbangnya, bersama satu pot berwarna soft purple yang ada di dekapannya. "Namikaze-san, apa itu?" tanya Hinata seraya berdiri dan menaruh tangki penyiramnya ke tanah. Ia membersihkan tangannya yang berlumpur ke kaus pink-nya dan menghampiri Naruto, mengambil pot berwarna soft-purple itu darinya.

"Kamelia, yang berarti keanggunan." kata Naruto saat si gadis mengambil pot itu darinya. "Bunga ini masih berupa tanaman muda. Tolong jaga baik-baik, Hyuuga-san, dan bunga itu akan berterimakasih padamu dengan memancarkan kecantikannya di musim semi," kata Naruto saat ia memandangi Hinata yang sedang menata pot tersebut diantara pot bunga matahari yang lainnya. "Namikaze-san, ini sudah hampir akhir dari Oktober." ujar Hinata sambil memandangi pot bunga mataharinya.

Naruto sudah paham bahwa Hinata bukanlah gadis yang benar-benar rapuh. Ia memang pemalu, tapi ia sangat keras kepala, tak mau diremehkan dan ia tak pernah meminta bantuan orang lain. Seolah-olah gadis itu memberi isyarat bahwa ia butuh bantuan, dan membuat seseorang berinisiatif untuk menolongnya. Naruto sudah mengamatinya cukup lama dan sudah benar-benar mengenalnya hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan bersama.

"Cukup potong bunganya dan ambil bijinya. Bersihkan potnya dan tanam yang lain. Kau bisa menanam biji-biji yang kau kumpulkan di musim panas berikutnya. Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Naruto setelah Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, tanda mengerti, "Bisakah kau membelikanku bunga Krisan? Yang berwarna kuning," tanya Hinata dengan semangat, sebuah kemilau penuh harapan terlihat di matanya. Naruto bertanya-tanya tentang keputusan Hinata untuk menanam bunga Krisan.

"Susah untuk memeliharanya di musim dingin," omel Naruto, "Hyuuga-san, apa kau masih menginginkannya?" Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto dan memohon padanya melalui pandangan matanya – menembus jiwanya, dan menampar lubuk hati terdalamnya. "Kupikir kau menyukai mawar. Aku sempat berpikir untuk memberimu Christmas Rose," aku Naruto, sambil memandangi si gadis yang melanjutkan aktivitas berkebunnya – sekarang sedang memotong bunga-bunganya dan mengambil bijinya.

"Christmas Rose juga bagus. Tolong belikan aku satu, Namikaze-san. Aku akan membayarmu!" ujar Hinata riang seraya ia menyiram bunga Kamelia yang baru saja diberikan Naruto padanya. "Memang untuk siapa bunga Krisan itu?" tanya Naruto ketika ia ingat bahwa Hinata pernah bilang tidak ingin menanamnya. "Untuk seseorang yang kusukai," ujar Hinata lirih, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah muda.

Jika Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak cemburu, maka ia adalah seorang pembohong besar. Api cemburu terbakar dalam dirinya, memanggangnya sampai ke dalam. Ia merasa sedikit dikhianati oleh Hinata, walaupun gadis itu tidak berbuat apapun yang salah. Naruto sudah bersikap baik pada Hinata, ramah dan mau berteman dengannya. Sial, ia bahkan sudah jatuh cinta padanya, terlalu dalam. Itu hanya sedikit agak menyedihkan bahwa Hinata tidak sadar sedikitpun.

"Wow, siapa cowok beruntung ini?" goda Naruto, menyenggol lengan gadis yang kini sedang mengamati kamelia yang baru saja disiraminya itu. "Ah, itu. Rahasia! Karena itulah aku menginginkan bunga Krisan kuning itu." jelas Hinata malu-malu. Ia menyenggol lengan Naruto dan tertawa kecil. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan bunga Krisan?" tanya Naruto, sedikit bingung.

"Krisan kuning artinya penggemar rahasia," ujar Hinata. Kata-katanya seolah menusuk dada Naruto.

Esoknya, Naruto pergi ke toko bunga di sudut kota Tokyo – tujuannya adalah untuk membeli bunga Krisan kuning yang diminta oleh Hinata. Naruto harus menaiki kereta yang sangat sesak selama 40 menit sebelum akhirnya sampai di toko bunga.

Hari itu sedang hujan deras, dan sangat dingin – kalau diingat ini sudah pertengahan Oktober. Naruto menggigil di bawah payungnya, dan merasa sangat lega ketika ia masuk ke toko dalam keadaan setengah kering. Campuran dari aroma yang lembut dan manis menyambut Naruto di toko yang sederhana itu. Merah muda, kuning, putih, oranye – sebutkan saja dan pasti ada di sana. Seperti bom pelangi yang meledak dari toko tersebut.

Naruto takkan pergi kesana kecuali ada permintaan khusus untuk bunga yang cukup jarang ditemukan, seperti Krisan kuning yang diinginkan Hinata. Naruto bersedia untuk melakukan apapun untuk Hinata, walaupun cintanya untuk gadis itu melebihi garis persahabatan. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa untuk tidak melakukannya, apalagi setelah tahu bahwa bunga itu untuk orang yang disukai gadis itu.

Sebagian dirinya berharap untuk menemukan bunga itu mekar di kamarnya, di musim semi berikutnya.

Di meja kasir tampak seorang gadis mungil sedang merawat bunga tulip merah. Tulip merah itu benar-benar sangat menarik – sungguh cantik dan menawan. Bahkan Naruto masih bisa melihat embun yang hendak menetes dari ujung daun tulip itu. "Hisashiburi, onii-chan," tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki muncul dari tirai belakang toko. Si gadis tampak terkejut, sementara alat penyiramnya masih ada di tangannya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" si gadis yang terlihat sangat muda bertanya pada Naruto, dengan senyum yang cerah. Satu lagi alasan mengapa Naruto memilih toko bunga ini, karena itu mereka. Pemiliknya adalah seorang tua, yang usianya hampir 70 tahun. Pria tua itu tak sering berkunjung ke tokonya, tapi pria itu memasrahkan tokonya kepada kedua cucunya, Rin dan Len, si kembar.

Len adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang penuh semangat. Ia selalu berlari kesana kemari dan periang. Naruto tak pernah melewatkan satu haripun di toko tanpa melihatnya banyak bicara dan bertingkah bodoh. Sementara Rin adalah gadis yang tenang. Ia sangat lembut dan anggun, seperti seorang wanita yang dewasa.

Seperti Hinata.

"Rin, apa kau punya Krisan kuning? Yang kecil saja," tanya Naruto, yang membuat si gadis keluar dari meja kasir dan menyusuri toko. "Kau tidak tanya padaku, Naruto-nii?" tanya Len dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya, "Ano, apa tulip merah di meja kasir itu dijual?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap tulip merah itu.

"Gomen, kami tidak menjualnya. Tapi kami punya buket tulip merah! Kau tahu, tulip merah adalah simbol pernyataan cinta," Len melanjutkan, memandang Naruto. "Itu adalah hadiah yang bagus untuk seseorang yang kau cintai," jelas Len, dan Naruto tak bisa berpikir tentang hal lain kecuali Hinata.

Akankah Hinata menyukai pemberiannya? Akankah ia tahu maksud Naruto dengan mengirimkannya bunga itu? Bahkan apabila Hinata peduli, akankah ia berpikir sebanyak itu, bahkan akan mempertimbangkannya? Naruto tidak bisa menyingkirkan fakta bahwa Hinata menyukai seseorang. Itu melukai perasaan Naruto. Mungkin perasaan yang tumbuh di dadanya tak sedalam itu, tapi perasaannya pada Hinata itu jujur dan tulus.

"Tidak, terimakasih Len. Mungkin lain kali," tolak Naruto saat melihat Rin kembali dengan pot kecil bunga Krisan kuning di dekapannya. Bunga itu bersinar keemasan, dan terlihat sangat cantik. "Ojii-san yang merawat ini. Anggap dirimu pelanggan yang beruntung, Naru-nii," Rin tersenyum seraya menghitung totalnya di meja kasir. Naruto lalu membayar bunga itu, menutupinya dengan tas plastik dan berlari menembus hujan yang deras untuk pulang ke rumah.

Hinata sangatlah bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto pergi ke sudut kota Tokyo untuk mencari bunga yang langka itu untuknya. "Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik!" wajah Hinata tampak sangat berseri-seri saat menatap pot bunga krisan itu dengan penuh cinta dan perhatian.

Diam-diam Naruto berharap andaikata bunga-bunga itu adalah dirinya. Naruto penasaran tentang siapa yang gadis itu lihat ketika ia memandang bunga kuning elegan itu. Mungkinkah laki-laki itu dirinya? Atau ia sedang membayangkan orang lain ketika mengamati bunga itu? Apakah ia membayangkan sedang menyentuh orang itu ketika ia membelai kelopak bunga itu? Apakah ia merawat bunga itu dengan cinta yang melimpah untuk orang itu?

Naruto cemburu, dan sialnya ia tak bisa menyingkirkan pikiran itu.

Oktober telah berlalu menjadi November, dan November penuh dengan kesibukan ujian dan pekerjaan rumah. Naruto dan Kiba masih sering berkunjung ke rumah Hinata. Mereka bahkan sudah menjadi teman dekat – bahkan tak terpisahkan. Naruto tak pernah lupa akan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Hinata padanya.

Bunga kuning itu sudah tak terlihat. Tapi tidak terlihat bukan berarti hilang dari pikiran.

Desember sudah datang. Benar-benar pahit dan dingin. Naruto sangat membenci musim dingin. Tidak banyak bunga yang bisa tumbuh di musim dingin. Naruto berniat untuk menanam banyak Hellebores dan Winterberries di musim dingin, karena itu semua adalah tanaman musim dingin favoritnya. Hinata sedang sakit radang paru-paru, dan sama seperti Kiba yang sepertinya kena flu musim dingin.

Hari itu musim dingin, tepatnya tanggal 5 Desember. Tak ada alasan khusus bagi Naruto untuk mengingat tanggal itu. Tidak hingga siang hari tiba.

Naruto sedang berada di kamar Kiba, bermain PS3 dengannya di dalam rumah Kiba sambil menemani Kiba yang sakit. "Apa rencanamu untuk liburan nanti? Liburan musim dingin akan segera mulai." tanya Kiba saat ia memencet tombol stik PS3 dengan semangat – terlalu keras malah. "Aku berencana untuk mengajak kalian berdua jalan-jalan ke Osaka. Tapi kita baru bisa pergi setelah kalian berdua sembuh." kata Naruto, masih fokus dengan PS3.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, tentang Hinata, Naruto?" Kiba bertanya tiba-tiba, seraya menaruh stik PS3-nya ke tempat tidurnya dimana ia sekarang sedang duduk. Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa menjatuhkan stiknya juga. Kiba menatapnya, tidak tersenyum. Naruto tahu bahwa ia sedang serius, tapi Naruto tak tahu kenapa.

"Nani ga?" tanya Naruto singkat, napasnya sedikit tertahan. Kiba belum pernah berbicara dengannya tentang seorang gadis. Sama sekali. Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa Hinata? "Hanya penasaran. Apa kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Kiba menatap layar TV-nya yang masih bercahaya. Game-nya masih berjalan meskipun dua pemainnya sudah berhenti bermain.

Sunyi mengambil alih ruangan itu. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Naruto, menatap Kiba yang sedang menatap kosong layar TV. Jelas-jelas Kiba mencoba untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto. Naruto ingin berteriak "iya", menjadi jujur dan memberitahu Kiba apa adanya. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan ia tak bisa melakukannya. "Tidak," Naruto berhasil untuk bicara meskipun ada sesuatu yang aneh mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

Kiba menoleh pada Naruto dan tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang sedih. "Kupikir, aku su..." Kiba sepertinya hendak mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting di saat pembantunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Wanita tua itu membuka pintu dan menampakkan kepalanya saja ke dalam kamar Kiba. "Kiba-san? Seseorang memberimu bunga." ujar si wanita tua.

Kiba dan Naruto tampak terkejut, bahkan terkesan bingung. "Bunga? Untukku?" tanya Kiba, menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga, terikat di batangnya pita berwarna putih. Bunga itu terlihat aneh untuk Kiba. Namun bagi Naruto, ada sesuatu yang familiar, sesuatu terasa salah.

"Aku menemukannya di depan pintu rumah saat hendak membuang sampah. Selembar kartu tertulis namamu terdapat disana," jelas wanita itu, seraya menyerahkan bunga itu pada Kiba. Wanita itu pamit permisi dan meninggalkan mereka. Kiba mencium aroma bunga itu. "Siapa yang mengirimiku bunga-bunga ini?" tanya Kiba keras-keras, mungkin kepada dirinya sendiri dan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggeleng, "Wakaranai." ia berbisik lirih saat pandangannya terlempar pada bunga yang familiar itu. Bunga itu memancarkan cahaya keemasan yang lembut, cahaya yang sangat keemasan, seperti yang diingat Naruto.

"Krisan kuning artinya penggemar rahasia," kata-kata itu terngiang lagi di telinga Naruto seperti rekaman suara yang rusak. Bunga-bunga itu kini terbaring dengan sempurna di tangan Kiba.

Krisan Kuning.


	4. Bunga Milik Rin

Part 4: Bunga Milik Rin

Length: Chaptered

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship

Main Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Selang beberapa hari setelah bunga itu datang, Kiba sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, matanya tertuju kepada pot bunga krisan kuning di meja sisi tempat tidurnya. Kiba menoleh, tepatnya memandang bunga krisan yang tampak begitu menawan dan anggun. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak penasaran tentang siapa pengirimnya, dan apa tujuannya. Jelas-jelas ia tak cukup tampan untuk memiliki seorang penggemar rahasia, dan tidak mungkin jika teman-temannya – semuanya cowok.

Hinata, Kiba memikirkan gadis itu. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa merebut hatinya hanya dalam jangka waktu 5 bulan bersama. Gadis itu sangat mempesona – selalu tersenyum pada orang lain, tertawa kecil dengan tawa yang semanis coklat itu, selalu menyentuh lubuk hati orang lain dengan perbuatannya yang baik. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang disukai Kiba, bahkan dicintai.

Kiba berpikir tentang Hinata yang mulai suka berkebun semenjak Naruto memperkenalkan tentang itu pada Hinata. Mungkin saja gadis itu yang mengiriminya bunga, tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin. Kiba mengira bahwa mungkin saja Hinata menyukai Naruto, terutama ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk menyebar biji-bijian, menyiram tunas, menggali tanah, dan memupuk tanaman. Kiba menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya ke bunga tersebut, sembari berharap bahwa bunga itu dari Hinata, sebelum ia berbalik dan tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

Masih fajar, sosok misterius tampak sedang mengendap-endap di malam hari. Kiba, yang sedang terbangun untuk mengambil minum, menautkan alisnya saat ia menyadari sosok yang sedang berlari-lari di jalan. Bayangan-bayangan negatif memenuhi benak Kiba – mungkin saja maling atau kucing liar. Kiba meraih mantel yang tergantung di penggantung jas dan menutupi dirinya dengan mantel sebelum melangkah keluar rumah.

Kiba mengamati seluruh jalanan dan menemukan sosok mungil bersembunyi di balik lampu jalan seberang rumah Kiba, tepat di sebelah rumah Naruto. Punggung sosok itu berhadapan dengan Kiba. Orang itu memakai mantel putih seperti salju, dan itu jelas-jelas sangat kontras dengan warna oranye tua lampu jalan. Kiba mungkin tak mengenal orang ini, tapi jelas-jelas orang ini sangat buruk dalam bersembunyi.

"Sumimasen?" tanya Kiba sembari menyebrang jalanan yang lengang untuk menghampiri sosok itu. Langitnya gelap, dengan samar-samar cahaya yang menandakan matahari akan segera terbit. Kiba lalu berjalan menuju lampu penerang jalan dan mendapati Hinata sedang bersandar di baliknya, kedua matanya terpejam rapat-rapat. "Hyuuga?" panggil Kiba, suaranya mengecil dan lebih lembut.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan menatap Kiba malu-malu – sebersit rona kemerahan mewarnai pipinya dan ujung hidungnya. "Inuzuka? O-ohayou. Aku bangun jam 3 pagi dan tak bisa tidur, jadi kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan." Hinata mengaku, seraya berjalan menjauhi lampu penerang jalan. "Aku tak mau disangka sedang menguntitmu atau apa, maka dari itu aku bersembunyi." ujar Hinata saat mereka berdua menyeberang jalan, lalu duduk di depan pintu rumah Kiba.

"Kau bisa melihat matahari terbit dari sini," ujar Kiba seraya menunjuk celah antara atap rumah Naruto dan atap rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Memang ada samar-samar cahaya berwarna oranye berputar melalui awan yang gelap – memisahkan awan-awan itu seolah keajaiban di tengah kesedihan. "Itu benar-benar indah," gumam Hinata, matanya tertuju ke celah itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa itu adalah pemandangan yang mendebarkan hati, dan tak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai matahari terbit dan terbenam." kata Hinata tiba-tiba, di tengah keheningan yang melingkupi mereka saat mereka sedang melihat matahari yang terbit di kaki langit. "Kenapa?" tanya Kiba, matanya tak lagi tertuju pada matahari terbit, tetapi pada Hinata, mengamatinya.

Matanya memandang setiap inci dari Hinata, mulai dari dahi, turun ke hidungnya. Ia takjub oleh kejernihan kulitnya yang tanpa cacat, seolah-olah kulitnya tembus pandang, begitu bening. Matanya lalu berhenti di bibirnya. Benar-benar indah merekah walaupun pucat, semua karena ulah tingginya suhu yang begitu kejam.

Kiba pasti berbohong apabila ia tak pernah berpikir yang macam-macam tentang Hinata saat ia memandanginya. Namun sayangnya, Hinata bahkan bukanlah kekasihnya. Kiba berkhayal tentang bagaimana rasanya apabila ia memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan lengannya. Kiba sudah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir lembut yang manis itu. Kiba penasaran, bagaimana jika Hinata adalah miliknya – hanya miliknya sendiri.

"Bintang hanya bisa bertemu dengan matahari di saat terbit atau terbenam – seperti sepasang kekasih, mereka hanya bisa bertemu dua kali sehari – menciptakan fenomena yang indah di pertemuan mereka ini," jelas Hinata, seraya membuat gerakan isyarat matahari yang kini sedang mengintip di balik atap. Kiba tersenyum mendengar jawabannya, saat Hinata melanjutkan memandangi matahari.

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang, Hyuuga?" tanya Kiba dengan suara parau, terima kasih untuk udara di bulan Desember yang dingin. Kiba melihat Hinata yang menoleh karena malu, kilatan cinta terlihat di matanya. Kiba sudah tahu bahwa gadis itu pasti sedang memikirkan laki-laki beruntung yang disukainya itu. "Mungkin," gumam Hinata, sembari menunduk supaya Kiba takkan melihat wajahnya yang kemerahan.

"Aku harus pergi. Arigatou, Inuzuka-san," Hinata langsung pamit untuk menghindari suasana yang canggung dan lari keluar dari gerbang, ke jalanan. Hinata tak bisa menahan debar jantungnya yang semakin keras – cukup keras malah untuknya untuk bisa di dengar di gendang telinganya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir dengan cepat melewati pembuluh nadi dan baliknya sendiri – semua karena laki-laki itu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran itu dan segera bergegas pulang, disambut oleh orangtuanya yang terkejut. Hinata lalu meminta maaf pada mereka karena membuat mereka khawatir sebelum pergi mandi dengan air hangat dan melepasnya – melupakan segalanya.

Hinata menelan beberapa butir vitamin kemudian meneguk air mineralnya. "Hinata, kunci pintunya kalau kau mau pergi, ya? Anaknya Namikaze akan segera datang sebentar lagi," ayah Hinata mengingatkan sebelum ia mencium dahi putrinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Otousan, aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," protes Hinata, namun ayahnya hanya tersenyum sebelum orangtuanya pergi bekerja.

Sudah pukul 9 pagi, dan Hinata sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa yang nyaman, terlalu malas untuk pergi keluar. Matanya tertuju pada krisan kuning yang ada di sebelah bak cuci piring. Hinata tersenyum pada bunga itu, yang kini cahayanya sedikit berkurang. Beberapa batang bunga itu sudah dipotong, tapi bunga itu masih tampak menawan.

Hinata memutuskan untuk melawan rasa dingin itu dan berdiri dari sofa. Udaranya yang dingin menusuk tulang sangatlah kejam, menyerang Hinata meskipun ia sudah memakai berlapis-lapis pakaian wol. Hinata menggerutu saat ia berjalan menuju dapur dan menendang pemanas yang tak berguna di tengah –tengah jalan. Hinata mengambil tangki penyiram warna ungunya dan mulai memandikan bunga krisan kuningnya – yah, tidak hanya dengan air, tetapi dengan cinta dan kasih sayang juga.

Hinata lalu mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu depan. Ia lalu mengintip celah di pintunya untuk melihat Naruto yang ada di balik pintunya sedang mengutuki udara yang begitu dingin. Hinata lalu berpikir kalau tinggal di rumah saja itu tidak begitu baik – terutama ditemani oleh pemanas bodoh yang tidak mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Hinata lalu mengambil pot bunga kuningnya dan memindahkannya ke birai jendela. Ia lalu meraih mantel putihnya dan menutup pintu dapur.

"Ohayou, Namikaze-san." sapa Hinata yang sampai di depan pintu dengan keadaan buru-buru. Ia sudah berdandan rapi saat ia membuka pintu – kancing mantel sudah terpasang dan rambut dikuncir kuda. "Oh, kau baru saja pulang?" tanya Naruto, nada kekecewaan terdengar. "Iie, kupikir kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat," jawab Hinata, memandang laki-laki yang memasang tatapan penasaran pada Hinata.

"Kau barusan sembuh dari radang paru-paru," Naruto mengomel sedikit, tapi ia kurang cepat karena Hinata sudah mengunci pintu rumahnya dan hendak menuju pagar putih rumahnya. "Hei, kau sudah lama tinggal di Tokyo. Kau pasti tahu tentang beberapa tempat menarik, kan?" tanya Hinata, dan Naruto tahu bahwa gadis itu tak ingin mengaku kalau ingin diajak ke suatu tempat – kalau dipikir-pikir ia belum pernah kemana-mana sejak pindah kemari.

"Kau dan harga dirimu!" Naruto tertawa saat mereka melangkah keluar dari rumah Hinata, menuju stasiun kereta yang bisa ditempuh dengan 10 menit berjalan. "Tapi yah, akan kuajak kau ke suatu tempat yang spesial. Memang agak jauh, tapi aku tahu kau akan menyukainya," ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum yang penuh semangat pada Hinata, yang langsung mengembalikan gadis itu pada sifat aslinya, pemalu. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu dan mengangguk, kemudian menunduk.

"Warna putih cocok untukmu," Naruto memujinya saat mereka berjalan beriringan – cukup dekat membuat pundak mereka hampir bersentuhan, namun cukup jauh sehingga tangan mereka tidak bergandengan. "Dan, kau terlihat cocok dengan, um," Hinata memandang Naruto dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki, mencari sesuatu tentang Naruto yang bisa dipuji. Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan ditutupi oleh topi oranye yang serasi dengan mantel dan sepatunya. Juga ada motif berwarna biru yang cocok dengan warna jeans yang dipakai Naruto.

"Apa saja cocok denganmu," ujar Hinata, tak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia katakan atau pikirkan. "Cepatlah, keretanya akan berangkat dalam lima menit, sebaiknya kita cepat," Naruto mencoba mengalihkan topik, lalu mendorong punggung Hinata supaya melangkah lebih cepat. Hinata dan Naruto lalu memasuki lautan manusia yang mulai menjejali stasiun.

Setelah dari stasiun, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk sekedar jalan-jalan selama 10 menit. Hinata, meskipun ia malu, ia terpaksa untuk terus menggenggam lengan mantel Naruto. Ia pernah pergi tak lebih jauh dari 50 kaki dari rumah sendirian. Sekarang ia sedang berada di sudut kota Tokyo, dan jika ia kehilangan Naruto, ia pasti akan hilang dan terpaksa menjadi pengemis yang harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Hinata yang pesimis.

Kedua sahabat itu berlari melewati keramaian kota. Hinata mengamati keadaan jalanan. Ini adalah Tokyo. Jalannya dipenuhi oleh para penjual makanan – dari yang hangat seperti Ramen, sampai yang manis seperti permen apel. Sesekali Hinata menoleh pada makanan yang dijajakan di jalan itu, dan Naruto tertawa melihat betapa laparnya gadis itu saat melihat makanan-makanan di jalan itu. Ia bahkan membuat catatan kalau ia akan membelikan gadis itu beberapa camilan saat pulang nanti.

Orang-orang tampak sibuk meskipun sekarang musim dingin – nyatanya ini adalah Tokyo, kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Selain makanan, Hinata juga melihat beberapa toko yang menjual aksesoris hingga tekstil. Bahkan di seberang jembatan tampak lampu-lampu gedung yang berwarna-warni menghiasi langit mendung. Hinata hanya bisa membayangkan betapa cantiknya kota ini jika ia lewat di malam hari.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya berjalan tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Naruto hanya memberi Hinata sedikit ruang supaya bisa puas mengagumi keindahan kota Tokyo. Entah kenapa ia begitu waspada dalam mengawasi Hinata, dan tidak pernah membiarkan Hinata lepas dari penglihatannya. Di ujung jalan, mereka berbelok ke kanan. Di sebelah kanan terdapat toko yang langsung menarik hati Hinata untuk mengunjunginya. "Kau ingin mengajakku kesana, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk pada Hinata lalu tersenyum manis, kemudian menggandeng tangan si gadis erat-erat dan menariknya ke dalam toko. Naruto sendiri sedikit malu dengan tindakannya, tapi ia tak ambil pusing dan langsung memasuki toko.

Setelah mereka masuk toko, Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Hinata masuk, melihat-lihat isi toko. Hinata mengingatkan Naruto akan dirinya sendiri saat ia datang untuk pertama kalinya kemari – rasa kekaguman dan sinar penasaran dari mata yang sama. "Onii-chan? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" suara yang sama menyambut. Hinata dan Naruto berbalik untuk melihat Rin sedang merawat sebuah tanaman hijau kecil tanpa bunga maupun kuncup.

"Kulihat kau membawa teman. Selamat datang," Rin menyapa Hinata dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, lalu kembali merawat tanaman itu. "Apa itu?" tanya Hinata, ia mengintip sesuatu di belakang pundak Rin. "Itu bunga aster. Bunga-bunga itu tidak dijual, tapi kau bisa membeli bijinya. Mereka akan berbunga di penghujung musim dingin dan awal musim semi, jadi sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk menanamnya," Rin menjelaskan.

"Bukankah sulit untuk merawatnya di musim dingin?" tanya Hinata, menyaksikan Rin sedang merawat tanamannya. "Jika kau merawatnya di dalam rumah dimana itu tidak terlalu dingin, mereka akan tumbuh dengan baik." ujar Rin, kemudian lanjut menggumam nada yang lembut. Hinata mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi menuju sebuah meja kecil dekat pintu masuk.

Sebuket bunga berwarna ungu segar berbaring di atas meja, terbungkus dengan plastik transparan. Hinata membungkuk untuk mencium sebuket bunga ungu yang mungil, dan rapuh. "Dan ini?" tanya Hinata, membuat Rin berbalik. Rin tersenyum dengan lembut. "Bunga Lilac," jawab Rin singkat. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sesaat ia menghampiri Hinata, lalu mencium aroma bunga itu.

"Apa ini dijual?" tanya Hinata, seraya mencium aroma lembut bunga itu lagi. "Sayangnya tidak," Rin menarik napas lelah, masih tersenyum dengan cerah. "Bunga itu bukanlah milikku," kata Rin, seraya berjalan menuju bunga itu. Gadis muda yang lembut itu meraih buket itu, lalu merengkuhnya di dekapannya, mencium aromanya. Ia lalu tersenyum sedih dan menaruh kembali buket itu.

"Itu milik Len," ujar Rin, wajahnya menjadi sedih. "Bunga Lilac, artinya cinta pertama," lanjut Rin, meraih perhatian dari Hinata dan Naruto. Ia lalu mengambil sebungkus biji dari saku celemek putihnya. Bijinya terbungkus dalam plastik putih, diikat oleh pita berwarna biru. "Ini juga milik Len, tapi kupikir ia pasti akan senang jika kau menanamnya, Naruto-nii." ujar Rin lagi, kata-katanya kini hanyalah berupa bisikan yang lirih.

"Rin?" panggil Naruto, sembari menghampiri gadis yang kini air matanya telah berjatuhan. Hinata dan Naruto sekarang sama-sama bingung. Tapi saat Naruto hendak menghampiri Rin, matanya menangkap sebingkai foto yang terpajang di meja kasir tempat dimana Rin sedang bersandar. Bingkai itu tidak disana saat Naruto mampir kemari beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia membeli bunga krisan kuning.

Sebuah artikel dari koran dan sebingkai foto dari seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum terpajang disana, dengan bunga mawar yang ditempel. Artikel koran itu menceritakan tentang sebuah kecelakaan, dan foto anak laki-laki itu mirip dengan yang ada di koran.

Len.

"Kecelakaan mobil. Seorang pengemudi mabuk menabraknya," jelas Rin saat Naruto tengah membaca artikel koran itu. "Aku memberitahunya sehari sebelum kecelakaan bahwa aku menginginkan bunga Lilac. Meskipun kupikir bunga itu jarang ditemukan." Rin sempat menangis saat Hinata merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapannya. "Ia memesan bunga Lilac itu dari toko bunga yang mahal. Kemudian menyuruh toko itu mengirimnya padaku selama satu bulan kedepan. Dan buket itu yang terakhir." Rin kembali tersedu.

"Len adalah cinta pertamaku, dan aku adalah cinta pertamanya. Kami belajar tentang cinta dari satu sama lain. Kami sudah terbiasa untuk selalu bersama." Rin mendesah saat setetes air mata kembali jatuh. "Rin," Naruto berbisik saat Hinata menoleh padanya, meminta jawaban.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita pendek dan tambun datang ke toko. "Rin! Kau berjanji pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau takkan menangis, bukan?" wanita itu menjerit saat ia tiba-tiba menjadi panik dan langsung menarik Rin ke dalam dekapannya, menariknya dari Hinata. Wanita itu menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan Hinata, lalu tersenyum. "Kau pasti Naruto, kan? Yoroshiku. Ayahku sering berbicara tentang seorang bocah pirang yang baik. Tapi maaf, tokonya sudah tutup," ujar wanita itu seraya menenangkan Rin – putrinya.

Hinata dan Naruto saling memandang satu sama lain, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, kemudian mereka membungkuk hormat, "Kami turut berdukacita," ujar mereka bersamaan sebelum pergi menuju pintu depan. "Matte, onii-chan!" panggil Rin dengan suara yang parau. "Tolong rawat bunga-bunga itu. Len pasti akan bahagia jika kau bisa merawatnya. Berikan bunga itu untuk seseorang yang spesial, oke?" bisik Rin, memaksakan senyuman yang lain sebelum membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata pergi.

Naruto menggenggam sebungkus biji itu kuat-kuat, memikirkan tentang si jahil Len – senyumannya, dan kejahilannya. Naruto berdoa sebentar untuk bocah itu sebelum kembali memandang biji itu lagi. Bunga Lilac berarti cinta pertama. Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, yang berdiri di samping Naruto dengan canggung, alisnya bertaut, menunduk karena sedih.

Lilac berarti cinta pertama. Naruto akan mengingat itu selamanya. "Ayo pergi dan beli beberapa camilan. Aku akan menceritakannya di jalan," Naruto memberitahu si gadis sambil menunjukkan seulas senyum lembut, dan di balas senyuman yang manis.


	5. Hari Itu

Part 5: Hari Itu

Length: Chaptered

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship

Main Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang malas untuk Naruto. Ia memandang singkat kalender yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu. 23 Desember. Naruto menarik napas yang sangat panjang, saat di benaknya terlintas tentang tanggal itu – khususnya tentang Natal yang sudah dekat. Naruto lalu duduk di samping ibunya yang tengah sibuk membungkus hadiah. Lagipula, Natal adalah hari libur untuk semua orang, khususnya untuk para generasi muda – hadiah-hadiah tersebut milik sepupu Naruto yang lebih kecil.

"Naruto, ayo bantu okaasan untuk membungkusnya." protes Kushina seraya membungkus mainan mobil-mobilan kecil. "Okaasan." Naruto mendesah, namun terdiam saat Kushina melempar tatapan tajam padanya. "Aku akan berangkat kerja jadi, selesaikan semuanya ya?" ujar Kushina sambil menunjukkan seulas senyum, bertentangan dengan death glare yang ia lemparkan pada Naruto. "Akan kuselesaikan setelah pulang dari membeli hadiah dengan teman-temanku." ujar Naruto, Kushina mengangguk paham.

"Jangan beli hadiah yang terlalu mahal! Kembali sebelum jam 6, otousan-mu yang masak malam ini." ujar Kushina seraya ia mengambil mantelnya dan kunci mobil, lalu berjalan ke pintu depan. "Dah, sayang." Kushina pamit, kemudian mengecup singkat kedua pipi Naruto. "Okaasan, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi." protes Naruto saat ibunya bergegas menuju mobilnya dan pergi.

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah dan memutuskan untuk merapikan kamarnya sebelum pergi mandi. Saat membuka pintu rumahnya, ia tampak terkejut saat melihat Hinata berjalan menuju rumahnya. "Ohayou, Namikaze-san!" sapa Hinata dengan senyumannya yang cerah. "Ohayou, Hyuuga-san." sapa Naruto balik, mengunci pintu dan berlari ke beranda untuk bertemu dengan si gadis.

Rambut Hinata tidak digerai hari ini, sekarang ia mengepang rambutnya menjadi dua. Pita kecil terpasang di poninya, dan serasi dengan gaun putihnya yang mirip mantel yang selalu ia pakai. Tak hanya itu, sepatu boots berwarna putih gading berendanya, bahkan seperti sepatu kaca yang pas dipakai olehnya. Malaikat ini benar-benar memesona Naruto.

"Apa yang membawamu kema-" Naruto bertanya padanya, namun terganggu oleh suara decit engsel pintu. "Gomen, Hinata-chan! Aku terlambat bangun! Oh, ohayou, Naruto!" suara yang sangat dikenal terdengar, menyapa Naruto dan tentu saja Hinata. Naruto menatap ke seberang jalan untuk melihat Kiba keluar dari pintu rumahnya, ia berpakaian abu-abu dan hanya syalnya yang berwarna hitam. "Ohayou, Kiba-kun. Dan kau tidak terlambat, aku baru saja datang kok," ujar Hinata, mengangguk pada cowok yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumahnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Kiba saat ia berjalan menuju sisi sebelah kiri Hinata yang kosong. "Namikaze-san, apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Kami akan berbelanja untuk persiapan Natal," ujar Hinata. Naruto merasa hatinya sudah hancur berantakan saat mendengar Kiba dan Hinata akan pergi bersama – dan rupanya tidak ada niatan untuk mengajaknya sejak awal.

"Ikut saja!" ujar Kiba seraya menarik jaket baseball yang dikenakan Naruto, sementara Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. "Kalian berdua, ayo kita pergi," ujar Hinata, hampir seolah-olah ia adalah ibu dari dua bocah laki-laki itu. Mereka bertiga lalu pergi menuju stasiun kereta menuju pusat kota Tokyo. Stasiunnya cukup ramai, namun mereka tidak berdesak-desakan karena itu sudah lewat pukul 10 pagi – sudah lewat dari jam kerja, dan juga terlalu awal untuk jam makan siang.

Saat mereka sampai di pusat kota Tokyo, mereka disambut oleh aroma wangi yang manis dan hangat. Di depan stasiun kereta, terdapat banyak kios penjaja makanan kecil. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menatap kedua laki-laki itu. "Kau mau?" tanya Kiba, seraya menghampiri si gadis. Hinata hanya menatapnya, sedikit isyarat dari matanya bahwa gadis itu menginginkan beberapa dari cemilan itu. Kedua laki-laki itu terkekeh, mengingat bahwa si keras kepala Hinata yang tidak pernah meminta.

"Tunggu disini, oke? Aku akan membelikan kalian juga!" teriak Hinata gembira sebelum berlari diantara kerumunan pembeli dan penjaja makanan kecil. Kiba dan Naruto bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk menawari si gadis. "Ayo, kesana," ujar Naruto, hanya disambut anggukan oleh temannya. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Buket bunga lain kemarin datang di rumahku." Kiba mengaku, seraya menatap Naruto.

"Pansy. Apa kau tahu arti dari bunga itu?" tanya Kiba malu-malu, seraya menatap Naruto yang beraksi seolah-olah sedang berpikir. Tapi sejujurnya, Naruto bisa mendengar hatinya hancur berkeping-keping di bagian terdalam dirinya. Jika Hinata yang mengirim buket krisan kuning itu, semakin besar kemungkinan bahwa Hinata yang mengirim bunga-bunga Pansy itu. Naruto bisa merasakan ribuan jarum beracun tengah menusuk hatinya. Ia menoleh ke kanan, kepada Kiba yang sedang mengharapkan jawaban.

Naruto ingat tentang saat-saat pertamanya berkebun, sejumlah bunga musim dingin pertamanya adalah Pansy. Tahun itu bukanlah musim dingin yang benar-benar dingin – musim dingin yang hangat – dan itu membuat pansy-pansy itu mekar di musim dingin. Ia sangat menyayangi bunga-bunga itu, dan menanam mereka setiap musim dingin yang hangat dan meninggalkan Christmas Rose untuk musim dingin yang lebih dingin. Ibunya, yang membantunya untuk menumbuhkan sejumlah bunga pansy itu, memberitahunya bahwa bunga itu adalah bunga kesukaan neneknya.

"Obaa-san sangat menyukai pansy karena mereka berarti 'memikirkan hal-hal yang indah tentangmu' dan beliau berharap jika ojii-san tahu bahwa obaa-san selalu memikirkannya," ujar Naruto. Kiba terlihat sedikit senang usai mengetahui arti dari bunga itu, dan kembali berharap kalau Hinata yang mengirimnya meskipun ia sendiri agak kurang yakin.

Itu sedikit menyakiti Naruto setelah ia mengatakannya, karena itu berarti Hinata mengirimnya pada Kiba supaya ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang indah tentang Kiba – dan Naruto tidak senang akan hal itu.

"Minna! Lihat apa yang kubawa," teriakan gembira Hinata menghentikan Naruto dan Kiba dari pikiran mereka. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam tiga tusuk permen jelly, dan ia terlihat sangat bahagia. "Yang ini untuk Kiba-kun," ujar Hinata seraya memberi setusuk pada Kiba. "Dan yang ini, untukmu," Hinata menggumam, memberi setusuk lainnya untuk Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan alisnya saat mengetahui bahwa permen jellynya berbentuk ayam, sementara milik Kiba berbentuk udang, dan Hinata berbentuk labu. "Apa ini?" tanya Kiba, memandang permen milik mereka dengan rasa curiga. "Milikmu berbentuk udang, artinya kau itu sangat bodoh! Kau selalu jahil di sekolah. Milik Namikaze-san adalah ayam, karena dia selalu rajin di sekolah – khususnya saat berkebun. Kalau aku labu, karena itu menggambarkan sifat keras kepalaku." Hinata menjelaskan arti dari ketiga tusuk permen yang ia beli.

Naruto penasaran, mengapa ia hanyalah seorang tukang kebun di mata Hinata, sementara gadis itu sudah benar-benar mengenal Kiba. Banyak hal tentang Naruto lebih dari sekedar berkebun – bahwa ia sangat menyukai ramen, atau pemain shogi favoritnya adalah Nara Shikamaru, dan ia juga sangat menyenangi novel.

"Mari kita pergi!" ajak Hinata saat mereka bertiga mulai berpetualang di sekitar pusat kota Tokyo. Mereka memasuki beberapa toko di pusat perbelanjaan kota, membeli barang, dan menertawakan barang aneh yang dijual di toko. Mungkin Naruto akan menikmati saat-saat ini, namun hanya dalam keadaan tertentu:

Pertama, jika saja Hinata adalah kekasihnya, mungkin ia tak perlu khawatir tentang kedekatan Kiba dan Hinata. Kedua, jika saja Kiba tidak diajak. Ketiga, andai saja Kiba sudah punya pacar, jadi itu jelas jika Kiba tidak menyukainya.

Bagian sedihnya, juga sayangnya untuk Naruto, tidak ada satu dari ketiga kondisi tersebut yang terjadi. Naruto pulang dalam keadaan lelah, namun di samping lelah, juga pikiran yang tak beristirahat. Ia tak bisa menyingkirkan pikiran tentang sebuket pansy yang diterima oleh Kiba. Mungkin saja yang mengirim adalah Hinata, tidak, Naruto yakin 99.9% bahwa Hinata adalah pengirimnya.

Dan sisa 0.01% yang tidak berarti itu hanya tersisa untuk bagian dari diri Naruto yang menginginkan Hinata – dan cukup keras kepala untuk menolak fakta tegas yang menyatakan bahwa Hinata mengirimi Kiba sejumlah buket bunga – satu, petunjuk bahwa ia adalah penggemar rahasia Kiba, dan yang satunya untuk menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu memikirkan hal-hal indah tentang Kiba. Naruto hanya gemetar sembari membungkus hadiah yang dibeli ibunya.

Setelah ia selesai membungkus hadiah, milik orangtuanya, Kiba, dan teman sebangkunya Miku, Naruto naik ke lantai atas untuk mengambil hadiah khusus selanjutnya. Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan membuka laci meja tempat tidurnya, menunjukkan satu boks kecil yang terbungkus dalam kertas kado warna putih dihias dengan pita lavender.

Ia mengambil boks itu dan mendekatkannya dengan dadanya. Boks itu membuat bunyi gemerincing saat itu digerakkan. Naruto menggoyang-goyangkannya sedikit, membuat sesuatu yang dibungkus di dalamnya mengeluarkan bunyi lembut, gemerincing menenangkan ke seluruh ruangan yang sunyi. Naruto tersenyum dan memandang boks itu, namun ia mengerutkan dahinya saat memikirkan tentang si calon pemilik akan boks itu.

Naruto ingat bahwa ia membeli benda itu seminggu lalu. Ia pergi ke toko aksesoris milik sepupunya di Kyoto untuk memilih hadiah spesial untuk Hinata. Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari 5 menit untuk memilih yang menurutnya cukup bagus, karena saat itu matanya tertuju kepada seuntai gelang yang terpajang di etalase toko – ia tahu bahwa gelang itu cocok untuk Hinata.

Gelang itu hanya berupa gelang perak yang sederhana dengan lonceng disana. Yang membuat Naruto tertarik bukanlah gelangnya, tetapi hiasannya. Ada 5 hiasan perak di gelang itu, semuanya berbeda dan dibuat dengan khusus. Hiasan itu berupa daun semanggi berhelai empat, tangki penyiram kecil, sekop, dan matahari. Namun yang paling menarik Naruto adalah hiasan bunga dengan empat helai daun bunga.

Bunga itu terlihat familiar di mata Naruto, dan sebagai seorang tukang kebun, ia tak mungkin salah. Tiga helai daun bunga pertama menempel bersama, seperti pita, dan kedua daun bunga yang lebih besar ada di belakang, seperti kipas. Naruto tahu kalau itu pansy, dan sepupunya berkata kalau itu dibuat mirip pansy. Gelang itu cukup mahal, dan menghabiskan tabungan Naruto selama dua bulan. Tapi Naruto berpikir senyum Hinata lebih bernilai daripada harga gelang itu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya seraya duduk di samping ranjangnya, boks masih digenggamannya. Betapa ironis karena hiasan gelang itu adalah bunga pansy, mengapa bukan puluhan bunga lain yang ada di dunia ini? Naruto sekarang tidak yakin akan pilihannya, seperti lubuk hatinya yang terdalam – sisa 0.01% itu – masih berpikir bahwa ia harus menembak Hinata, atau kalau ia sebaiknya tak peduli dan langsung memberikan gelang itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, itu Minato. "Naruto, ada Hinata di luar, sedang mencarimu," Minato lalu menutup pintu kamar Naruto. Naruto bisa mendengar ayahnya sedang menyenandungkan Kokoro no Tomo sembari langkah kakinya menghilang di tangga bawah. Naruto tersenyum. Ayahnya yang akan memasak malam ini, dan masakan ayahnya adalah yang terbaik untuk Naruto – paling tidak ia punya sesuatu untuk dinanti apabila hubungannya dengan Hinata tidak berjalan lancar.

Pikiran Naruto sedang bercabang saat ia meraih boks itu. Ia ingin memberikan hadiah itu nanti, sementara yang lain berkata untuk memberikan hadiah itu sebelum keduluan oleh Kiba. Naruto hanya menggoyangkan bahunya dan memasukkannya ke saku jeansnya sebelum berlari menuruni tangga.

Naruto membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan mendapati Hinata sedang berada di luar pagar kecil Naruto. Ia sedang mengamati bunga aster yang ditanam di dekat pagar, sementara kedua tangannya ada di punggungnya. Hinata hanya memakai gaun putih selutut dan kaus kaki warna hitam, juga syal berwarna lavender. Sepatu putih yang ia kenakan membuat suara ketukan di jalan.

Naruto berlari pelan menuju pagar rumahnya, dan Hinata menyadarinya dan langsung menoleh untuk menatap Naruto, tangannya masih tersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Naruto menarik mantel hitamnya dan menutupi pundak Hinata dengan itu. "Kau mencariku, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Naruto, suaranya lembut bak angin musim semi yang mengucap selamat tinggal pada musim dingin, dan Hinata takkan pernah melupakannya.

Hinata berdehem. Ia mengetuk aspal jalan dengan sepatunya sembari pipinya memerah. Dalam hati, ia tahu ia tak seharusnya merasakan ini, tapi ia tak bisa mencegahnya. "Aku punya hadiah untukmu." ujar Hinata, setelah pertarungan kecil dengan dirinya sendiri. Naruto heran dengan kata-kata Hinata, dan secara tak sadar mengusap boks yang ada di saku jeansnya.

Hinata lalu menunjukkan sebuket pansy yang jumlahnya ada 11 tangkai dari punggunya, dibungkus dengan rapi dan diikat pada batangnya dengan pita putih. Naruto tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan – haruskah ia bahagia sebab Hinata memberikannya itu, ataukah sedih karena Hinata punya bunga pansy, yang berarti kemungkinan bahwa ia penggemar rahasia Kiba semakin besar?

Naruto mengambil gagang bunga itu dan menatapnya. "Pansy?" bisik Naruto, tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang mulai tumbuh di wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil saat ia mengamati bunga itu – cantik seperti Hinata. Bahkan bunga itu berarti kenangan penuh cinta, ia sungguh senang untuk menerima bunga ini meskipun Hinata bahkan tak tahu apa arti bunga itu.

Hinata menatap Naruto, senyumnya sangat lembut saat ia menatap bunga-bunga itu. Hinata tak bisa mencegahnya, tapi ia merasakan betapa jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat. Sangat cepat, dan ia tak bercanda. Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya merasakan ini, tidak lagi, tapi ia berpikir tak apa untuk merasakannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Aku menginginkan hadiah darimu, Namikaze-san," Hinata tersenyum seraya ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto mendongak, sedikit terkejut akan keberanian gadis itu. "Hadiah?" tanya Naruto, sedikit bingung.

Hinata tak berkata apa-apa, ia berjinjit dan sedikit mendekati Naruto, memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat, dan hangat ke pipi Naruto, hampir ke tulang pipinya. Ia lalu melangkah mundur, dan menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai berubah warna menjadi merah tua. Hinata pun juga tak mau melihat wajah Naruto.

Naruto terkejut oleh ciuman di pipi dari Hinata, dan wajahnya merona. Ia tak berkata apapun dan tetap diam seraya ia menarik boks itu dari sakunya. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan menaruh boks itu ke telapak tangannya. Hinata mendongak, tatapannya lurus menuju mata Naruto. "Pansy berarti kenangan penuh cinta. Hyuuga-san, kau membaca pikiranku, bukan? Jika tidak, kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang ada di dalam boks ini," Naruto mencoba untuk bercanda untuk menghindari suasana yang semakin canggung.

Hinata tertawa kecil dan mulai membuka bungkusan itu. Ia membuka kotak kecil itu dan terdapat seuntai gelang perak disana. Gelang itu terlihat bersinar seperti bintang di mata Hinata, dan terlihat amat berharga. Naruto lalu mengambil gelang itu dengan perlahan dan memasangkannya di tangan Hinata. "Seuntai gelang berkebun untuk seorang tukang kebun, dan hiasan bunga pansy untuk mengingatkanmu akan diriku," bisik Naruto, memasang rantai gelang itu.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari gelang itu dan membiarkan tangannya jatuh. Mereka berdua terdiam untuk sementara – memikirkan urusan mereka sendiri dan merenungkan keputusan mereka. Yang satu bimbang, yang satu cemburu. Yang satu menyesal, yang satu kecewa. Memang bukan suasana yang benar-benar canggung, tapi saat ini mereka hanya membutuhkan kesunyian.

Dengan ragu, Hinata meraih kedua tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya, sangat dingin karena udara musim dingin. "Naruto-kun, bisakah kau memanggil namaku?" tanya Hinata, menunduk memandangi kakinya. Naruto mendongak, terkejut karena Hinata tiba-tiba memanggil nama depannya. "H-hyuuga." Naruto memanggilnya dengan ragu, gugup karena kedua tangannya sedang digenggam Hinata. "Hinata. Panggil aku Hinata." pinta Hinata, dan Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan bingung. "Hinata." panggil Naruto dengan percaya diri, matanya tak meninggalkan Hinata sedikitpun.

Jantung Hinata bergetar karena suara pemuda itu yang memanggil namanya, dan sepertinya waktu telah terulang kembali. Benak Hinata hanyalah berupa tumpukan pemikiran yang berantakan. Ia tak tahu dimana ia berada, dengan siapa, kapan, atau dalam situasi apa. Ia tahu ia akan menyesali apa yang akan dilakukannya, tapi ia hanya membuang semua rasa ketidakyakinan itu dan memberanikan dirinya.

Ia melangkah maju, berjinjit, dan menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto.

TBC


	6. Mimpi yang Indah

Part 6: Mimpi yang Indah

Length: Chaptered

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship

Main Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Salju sudah mulai berhenti, dan suhunya pun sudah mulai naik – meskipun hawa dinginnya masih kejam menusuk. Merupakan suhu yang cocok untuk bunga musim dingin tertentu yang siap mekar, dan karena itulah sekitar jalanan di kampung Naruto dipenuhi warna-warni bunga – tentunya karena ia yang bertanggungjawab akan bunga-bunga itu, dan mungkin Hinata juga yang turut andil.

Sekolah akan dimulai minggu depan, kalau diingat sekarang sudah tanggal 13 Januari. Naruto sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, yang mana ia selesaikan sepanjang liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru. Sepanjang hari-hari spesial yang bisa ia habiskan bersama Hinata, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Naruto sudah memutuskan kontak dengan Hinata maupun Kiba, untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia menghabiskan waktunya berkebun di luar rumah, juga membantu tetangga sebelahnya. Ia juga menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengerjakan PR musim dingin, bahkan mengerjakan lebih dari yang dibutuhkan.

Selang waktu ia beristirahat, ia akan membaca, membaca dan membaca – segala macam buku. Mulai dari dunia fantasi Hogwarts, sampai realita yang kejam dari "The Fault In Our Stars" – ia membaca semuanya. Di hari lain dimana sedang hujan ataupun salju sedang deras, ia akan duduk di seberang jendela dekat pemanas, dan hanya bermain dengan gitarnya, memainkan lagu-lagu sedih yang ia ingat.

Bahkan orangtuanya menganggapnya aneh saat malam Natal, ia hanya tinggal di rumah dan menonton drama sedih di TV. Ia bahkan turun dari kamar dan bergabung dengan orangtuanya untuk menonton sinetron tentang seorang gadis gemuk. Ia tidak mengomel, menggerutu, maupun protes. Naruto hanya tetap diam dan diam – dan banyak orang penasaran tentang apa yang telah menghapus senyum dari wajah bocah periang ini.

Naruto mendesah saat ia memandangi tanggal di kalender ponselnya – 13 Januari, hari Jum'at. Jum'at ketigabelas. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang mempercayai tentang adanya mitos-mitos aneh di dunia, dan kepercayaan aneh yang beredar di masyarakat – terutama yang berdasarkan film layar lebar. Naruto hanya mendesah sebab ini sudah 20 hari semenjak ia terakhir kalinya bicara dengan Kiba maupun Hinata.

Betapa sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang dulunya sangat kuat, sekarang telah hancur disebabkan oleh satu hal.

Satu.

Dan itu menyakiti Naruto bahwa tali persahabatan mereka hancur dengan cara seperti ini. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke jendela yang dingin, matanya terlempar ke pemandangan langit gelap yang bergemuruh, mengancam untuk menjatuhkan badai ke bumi. Naruto kembali menarik napas panjang – yang merupakan satu dari hal-hal yang didengar orangtuanya darinya.

Naruto lalu beringsut dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang, menggeliat dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Langit-langit kamarnya hanya berupa dinding kayu berwarna putih, masih bersih. Semua benda putih yang ia lihat di kamarnya seakan mengingatkannya kepada seseorang – Hinata.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut saat Hinata mulai menjajah pikirannya sekali lagi. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah itu akan mengusir Hinata jauh dari pikirannya. Naruto lalu mengumpat sebelum sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya – bukan ide yang brilian sebenarnya, namun hanya ide biasa. Naruto berlari dari kamarnya dan mendapati ibunya hendak naik ke atas. "Naruto, okaasan akan berangkat kerja dulu, oke?" ujar Kushina saat mendapati putranya keluar dari kamar.

"Hati-hati, okaasan," ujar Naruto saat ia mempersingkat jarak diantara mereka dan membiarkan ibunya mengecup pipinya. Kushina berjalan menuju pintu depan, kunci mobilnya bergemerincing di tasnya. Naruto menunggu di tangga saat ia mendengar suara pintu ditutup, dan bunyi mesin yang mengaung menyusul. Suara mesin mulai berkurang sebelum akhirnya menghilang beberapa detik kemudian – barulah kemudian Naruto mulai bergerak.

Naruto melangkah menuju lemari kecil dekat kamar orangtuanya di lantai satu. Pintu yang macet berkerit saat ia membukanya dan mendapati bermacam-macam barang di dalam – beberapa kaleng cat, pot bunga, tangga, roda mobil, dan banyak lagi. Naruto tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di dalam gudang penyimpanan yang kotor, karena itu ia langsung mengambil beberapa kaleng cat dan kuas cat lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Minato baru saja mengecat ulang pagar putih mereka, tapi ia sekalian membeli beberapa warna lainnya. Naruto lalu membuka kaleng cat itu untuk menampakkan lima warna berbeda dari kaleng-kaleng itu – putih, hitam, biru, kuning, dan merah muda. Naruto hanya mengutuki pilihan warna ayahnya, karena ia sendiri tidak suka dengan warna merah muda dan sekarang, putih. Naruto juga diam-diam mengutuki dirinya karena ia tidak ikut mengganti cat dinding kamarnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, sementara seluruh wallpaper di rumahnya diganti.

Naruto memang tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena waktu itu ia masih menyukai Hinata, dan Hinata suka warna putih.

Naruto lalu melangkah ke tengah-tengah kamarnya, dan mulai mengamati dindingnya. Hitam. Hitam pekat. Naruto lalu mengambil kaleng cat warna hitam dan mengambil kuas yang paling besar. Tak lupa ia juga membungkus barang-barangnya dengan kain drill – yang mana sebenarnya tidak cukup – dan memulainya dari bawah. Cukup dua jam untuk menyelesaikannya, dikarenakan ukuran kamarnya yang tidak seberapa besar.

Sekarang, Naruto benar-benar berantakan. Kaus oranye mudanya dan kain drill kotak-kotak pembungkus barang-barangnya ternoda oleh cat hitam, dan cat hitam itu juga turut menodai wajah dan rambutnya. Naruto lalu kembali ke tengah-tengah kamarnya dan mengamati kamarnya yang sekarang berwarna hitam.

Naruto tak terlalu baik di bidang seni, namun ia memang hebat di bidang melukis. Dan ia dikenal selalu mendapatkan nilai hampir sempurna di mata pelajaran melukis, juga sering dipuji karena lukisannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto berhenti melukis semenjak teman-teman satu tim sepakbolanya mengejeknya.

Naruto mengambil kuas yang paling kecil dan sedikit tersenyum akan perasaan yang damai ini. Ia mengizinkan tangannya untuk melakukan sihir pada dinding kamarnya seraya kuasnya menari di permukaan kanvas hitamnya – dinding dan langit-langit kamar.

Di saat orangtuanya pulang tepat jam 8, Naruto baru selesai mandi, dan kamarnya sekarang adalah cerminan baru dari dirinya. Orangtuanya tak bertanya apapun, dan makan malam berlalu seperti biasa – canggung seperti 20 hari sebelumnya. Naruto tak ingin menjauhkan diri sebenarnya, namun dalam situasi seperti ini, ia hanya sedikit memerlukannya.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke kamarnya setelah makan malam dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Bintang-bintang terlukis begitu indah di langit-langit kamarnya. Naruto lalu berbalik menatap jendela, dinding yang ada di samping jendela tampak berhiaskan segala jenis lukisan bunga.

Tatapan Naruto terlempar menuju jendela yang satunya dan ia langsung terkejut. Sebuah pot putih terpajang di kaki jendela – tampak di mata namun tidak di ingatan Naruto. Semenjak cuaca berubah dan cocok untuk berkebun di luar rumah, Naruto sudah lupa tentang pot putih yang ironisnya masih ada di kamarnya ini.

Bunga merah muda yang dulunya berbunga di pot ini, kini sudah layu. Batangnya rapuh dan bengkok. Tanah yang mengisi pot itu kini sudah kering dan pecah-pecah, dan tak menyisakan satupun kehidupan dari tanaman itu. Naruto bukan tipe orang pelupa – khususnya dalam merawat tanaman – namun sepertinya ia melupakan tanaman ini, seolah-olah mengisyaratkan sesuatu padanya.

Naruto berjalan dan berjongkok di hadapan tanaman pot itu. Meskipun warnanya kekuningan dan pucat, kelopak bunganya masih berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna merah jambu tersisa. Naruto ingat pernah menanamnya awal musim dingin kemarin – bunga phlox. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik napas panjang. Bunga phlox memberi seseorang mimpi yang indah atau romantis. Namun dengan adanya phlox layu ini, menandakan bahwa Naruto tidak lagi memiliki mimpi yang indah.

Kata-kata Hinata terngiang di gendang telinganya, mengingatkan Naruto akan malam tanggal 23 Desember.

"Naruto-kun, aku berkencan dengan Kiba."


	7. Balasan Review untuk Rose chapter 6

Balasan review untuk ROSE

**Dark blushter: **ini NaruHina kok, namun dalam tahap ini emang sengaja saya bikin penasaran :v

**Hyuuga Diva Atarashii: **hokkeeeeeh

**Andypraze: **Maka dari itu saya beri genre angst, namun tidak akan ada kematian di dalam fict ini

**Minna: **Arigatou untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca FF ini, memang kalau di chapter ini sengaja dibuat KibaHina. Tapi saya tekankan bahwa ini adalah FF NaruHina. Kalau ingin tahu kelanjutannya, stay tuned!


	8. Hati yang Hancur

Part 7: Hati yang Hancur

Length: Chaptered

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship

Main Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Enjoy!

Hinata duduk di beranda rumahnya, buku catatan ada di pangkuannya dan sebuah pena di tangannya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mulai menulis di buku catatannya, "17 Januari," ia berbisik pelan-pelan seraya jemarinya menulis kata-kata itu dengan rapi di bagian atas lembar itu.

Hinata hendak melanjutkan menulis buku hariannya saat ia mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka. Hinata berbalik untuk melihat Kiba yang muncul dari rumahnya. Ia memakai jaket berwarna abu-abu dan memasang senyuman yang tampan.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini? Dingin sekali." tanya Kiba seraya memasang jaket abu-abunya di pundak Hinata, jari-jarinya sedikit menyentuh leher gadis itu. Hinata sedikit gemetar akan sentuhan itu dan sedikit menyingkir – namun Kiba tampak tidak sadar sama sekali. Kiba lalu duduk di kursi kayu di sebelah Hinata dan meletakkan tangannya di punggung tangan Hinata, menghangatkannya.

Merasa sedikit risih, Hinata lalu menggeliatkan tangannya sebelum menariknya dan berdiri. "Kau mau jalan-jalan? Atau mungkin, ke suatu tempat," Hinata menarik napas panjang, pipinya memerah karena suasana yang canggung. Hinata bisa melihat kerling mata Kiba yang kecewa, namun cepat-cepat menghilang. Kiba lalu tersenyum pada Hinata dan berdiri, ingin meraih tangannya namun tidak ia lakukan. "Memang kau ingin kemana, Hinata-chan?" ia bertanya, tersenyum padanya.

Hinata sudah siap untuk pergi jalan-jalan dan ia lalu mengunci pintu rumahnya. Mereka lalu melangkah ke jalan, cukup dekat untuk saling bersentuhan. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata yang mengikuti langkah Kiba. Hinata hanya diam dan mengikuti Kiba, meskipun pikirannya terfokus dengan rumah yang akan mereka lewati sebentar lagi.

Tepat saat mereka melewati rumah yang sedang ada di pikiran Hinata, pintu rumah tersebut terbuka. Orang yang membuka pintu itu tampak terkejut saat melihat Kiba dan Hinata, dan mereka berdua pun juga tampak terkejut – tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan atau dilakukan. "H-hoi, N-naruto," sapa Kiba dengan canggung sementara Hinata hanya menatap Naruto. Naruto menatap Hinata balik, sebelum melempar tatapannya pada Kiba. Mereka bertiga tahu bahwa ini adalah sebuah pertemuan yang canggung, meskipun Kiba adalah satu-satunya yang belum tahu tentang kejadian sebenarnya.

"Mari kita pergi saja," bisik Hinata pelan-pelan seraya ia berjalan mendahului Kiba. Kiba hanya mengikutinya – namun tetap diam dan tak bertanya apapun pada gadis itu. Hinata berhenti di ujung jalan setelah ia berhenti berjalan cepat. "Hinata, ayo. Kereta selanjutnya akan berangkat dalam tujuh menit." ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum, meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang berpikir tentang mantan playboy yang dulunya sangat lincah dan bersemangat ini.

"Tetap dekat denganku, Hinata-chan." ujar Kiba pada Hinata seolah-olah ia sedang menjaga seorang gadis kecil. Mereka berdua menerobos keramaian yang ada di stasiun. Kiba memimpin dan Hinata hanya mengekor di belakangnya, salah satu tangan menggenggam erat jaket Kiba. Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa mendapat tempat di kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke pusat kota Tokyo.

Kiba, yang pernah naik kereta dengan gadis ini, sudah tahu bahwa Hinata sedikit merasa tak nyaman dengan keramaian – terutama di dalam transportasi publik. Ia bisa melihat mata si gadis yang memandangi seluruh penumpang dengan tatapan waspada, terutama penumpang pria. Kiba lalu sedikit bergeser, meraih pinggang si gadis dan merengkuhnya erat. Hinata tahu bahwa Kiba mencoba untuk menjaganya dari keramaian, dan ia berterimakasih pada Kiba dalam hati.

Ia tahu mengapa ia tak merasa seperti kebanyakan gadis apabila mereka berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Hinata yang kekanak-kanakan, bagaimanapun juga, ingin dan akan menolak alasan mengapa hatinya tak bereaksi seperti biasanya. Ia tak bisa mengatakannya, tapi dalam hati ia tahu bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya merasakan perasaan itu – hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat hatinya bergetar seperti yang pernah ia rasakan dengan _dia_.

Dan gadis itu tahu, orang itu bukan Kiba.

Kencan mereka benar-benar canggung, dan bahkan lebih seperti jalan-jalan bersama sahabat daripada kencan romantis. Hinata benar-benar merasa sangat menyesal pada Kiba, tapi ia menjamin pada dirinya bahwa nanti hatinya akan perlahan-lahan tumbuh perasaan cinta pada laki-laki itu. Kiba mengantar Hinata ke rumah pukul 4 sore tepat, setelah mengajak Hinata ke toko bunga, makan siang, dan jalan-jalan di sekitar taman.

Hati Kiba, tak seperti Hinata, berdebar begitu keras dan tak terkendali. Ia pasti berbohong apabila hatinya tak berdebar selama jalan-jalan bersama Hinata. Ia pasti berbohong apabila ia tak membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menggandeng tangan Hinata, memeluknya, bahkan menciumnya. Tapi ia tahu bahwa gadis itu tak siap untuk semua itu – bahkan setelah 20 hari – dan ia tak bisa untuk mencoba melupakannya. Kiba hanya membiarkannya, meskipun itu adalah sesuatu yang mungkin akan ia sesali di masa depan.

"Masuklah, Hinata," ujar Kiba saat mereka sampai di beranda rumah Hinata. Hari itu hari Kamis, jadi Kiba tahu bahwa orangtua Hinata akan pulang sebentar lagi. "Orangtuamu akan segera pulang," ujarnya lembut, hampir seperti bisikan saat Hinata menatapnya lembut. Kiba melihat cahaya persahabatan di mata Hinata, bukan cinta – masih belum. Seolah ia akan mempercayainya. Hinata tersenyum pada Kiba sekali lagi sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Hinata!" si gadis muda mendengar kekasihnya memanggil namanya dan langsung membeku, berdiri menghadap pintu. Hinata lalu merasakan sepasang tangan hangat di pundaknya, membuatnya untuk berbalik untuk melihat dada orang itu. Hinata hanya menatap dadanya, menolak untuk melihat wajah orang itu. Kiba lalu membiarkan tangannya menuruni lengan Hinata, kemudian berakhir menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. "B-bolehkah aku, m-menciummu?" ia bertanya dengan berani, awalnya ragu-ragu. Hinata, masih tidak menatap mata Kiba, sedikit terkejut.

Dengan berani Kiba meraih dagu Hinata, membuat Hinata menatap langsung matanya. Tanpa kata-kata, Kiba memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekati Hinata, dan Hinata memejamkan matanya secara otomatis. Entah kenapa, Kiba berhenti saat jarak mereka sudah sekitar beberapa sentimeter dan berhenti. "Kiba." Hinata menarik napasnya, dan Kiba bisa merasakan hangatnya napas Hinata, begitupula Hinata yang bisa merasakan hangatnya napas Kiba. "Bolehkah?" bisik Kiba sekali lagi.

Kiba bukanlah sosok yang sabar. Ia berisik, periang, dan kekanak-kanakan – tidak kalau untuk Hinata. Kiba sudah tumbuh menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa selama liburan musim dingin, mungkin karena ia jauh dari kejahilan yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Naruto, tapi kebanyakan itu karena Hinata. Tapi satu hal yang bisa dipastikan adalah, ia masih makhluk berdarah panas yang tidak sabaran.

Kiba tak menunggu lama-lama dan langsung menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Itu bukanlah ciuman panas ataupun ciuman yang dipaksa – melainkan ciuman yang lembut dan polos. Hinata tidak bergerak, hanya membeku seolah-olah ia hanya harus menurut – ia adalah pacar Kiba. Ia bisa merasakan otot bibir Kiba yang bergerak selama ciuman itu – memberitahunya bahwa Kiba tersenyum selama mereka berciuman. Itu memberinya satu alasan lagi untuk tetap diam, sebanyak ia tak ingin melakukannya.

Mereka berdua merasa seolah berada di dunia mereka masing-masing – terutama Kiba. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka menyadari, sepasang mata memandangi mereka dengan rasa benci dan cemburu.

Naruto suka jalan-jalan, namun tak bisa melakukannya lagi karena selalu ada kesempatan baginya untuk bertemu Kiba atau Hinata – dan ia tak menginginkan itu. Sialnya ia bertemu dengan mereka pagi ini, namun paling tidak itu membuatnya yakin bahwa ia takkan melihat mereka sore ini.

Salah.

Naruto pergi keluar dari rumah dan sempat menikmati jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan sebelum ia disambut oleh pemandangan paling tidak menyenangkan. Di sana gadis itu berdiri, gadis impiannya, mencium laki-laki yang menurut Naruto tak pantas mendapatkannya. Ia, seperti malaikat, berbaju putih – sepatu putih, gaun putih, mantel putih. Matanya terpejam dan kedua tangannya berada di punggungnya selama Kiba menciumnya. Naruto tak bisa mencegah untuk membayangkan akan betapa lembut bibirnya.

Tapi ia takkan lagi merasakan sepasang bibir itu, menciumnya seolah-olah Naruto adalah satu-satunya laki-laki untuknya. Hinata takkan bisa lagi mencium Naruto, membiarkan pemuda itu mencintainya sebagai miliknya sendiri. Semua harapan untuk sebuah "kita" bagi mereka sudah menghilang – terbawa angin, bersama ciuman yang pernah mereka rasakan.

Hatinya hancur.

TBC


	9. Obito

Part 8: Obito

Length: Chaptered

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship

Main Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Enjoy!

Musim semi selalu membawa bunga-bunga yang indah bersamanya, tapi tak pernah lupa meninggalkan hujan gerimis. Hujan gerimis biasanya akan menenangkan suasana, tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Suara gemericik ringan air hujan selalu mengingatkan Hinata akan betapa sakit hatinya saat ia mendapati Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam dan dingin, semenjak sekolah dimulai sebulan yang lalu. Awan mendung yang gelap, entah bagaimana membuat Hinata mengkhawatirkan tentang hati Naruto, dan mungkin hatinya juga – begitu gelap, dingin dan kesepian.

Dulunya, Hinata sangat menyukai hujan, tapi tidak lagi karena hujan hanya akan mengingatkannya tentang Naruto. Gadis muda itu berjalan mendekati jendela, memandang keluar, tepatnya ke jalanan yang kosong. Hal yang nampak terlihat hanyalah cahaya kekuningan lampu jalan.

Ponselnya berbunyi dan mengejutkan Hinata. Ia bergegas menuju ke sebuah meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya dan berlutut, lalu mengangkat panggilan itu. "Moshi-moshi?" tanya Hinata, suaranya menggema di rumah yang sedang kosong. "Hinata-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa temanmu sudah disana?" suara pelan namun kasar milik seorang pria terdengar dari seberang.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, yang mana seluruh rumah sedang kosong. "A-ano—Um, Kiba sudah disini. Onii-san tak perlu khawatir. Kami akan masak untuk makan malam, semuanya baik-baik saja," Hinata berbohong, namun ia berpikir itu adalah bohong demi kebaikan. Pria yang ada di seberang, sepupunya, mendesah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hanya saja—Jika kau butuh sesuatu, jangan ragu untuk menelponku," ujar sepupunya, Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku mengerti, Neji-nii. Arigatou gozaimasu. Jaa—," kalimat Hinata terputus oleh suara sepupunya sebelum Hinata sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. "Senang bisa mendengar kalau kau sudah bisa melupakan _dia, _Hinata-chan." bisik sepupunya sebelum panggilannya terputus. Hinata menaruh kembali ponsel itu namun tidak bergerak. Ia merasa hatinya sakit begitu sepupunya menyebut nama orang itu.

Ponselnya kembali berdering ketika Hinata sedang memikirkan kembali orang itu. "M-moshi-moshi?" Hinata tersedak ketika mencoba berbicara dengan si pemanggil. "Apa sepupumu sudah ada disana, Hinata-chan? Jika belum, aku akan kesana dan—," Hinata mendengar kepanikan dari si pemanggil dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Kiba-kun. Neji-nii sudah disini. Nikmati saja reuni keluargamu." Hinata lalu menutup panggilannya dan mendesah, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya semula.

Ia merasa agak bersalah karena sudah berbohong pada sepupu dan pacarnya sendiri, tapi pilihan apa yang ia punya? Yang ia inginkan hanyalah waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, tak salah bukan? Lagipula, hanya ini saat-saat dimana ia bisa sendirian – saat orangtuanya sibuk dengan perjalanan bisnis mengelilingi Jepang, atau mungkin ke Korea.

Hinata mengambil payung putih berendanya dan keluar dari pintu rumahnya, membukanya sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari beranda. Ia berjalan dari pagar putihnya lalu berjalan – hanya berjalan. Kakinya berjalan di atas jalanan yang tidak rata, kadang-kadang mencipratkan air hujan yang kotor ke sepatunya yang putih bersih.

Air mata mendesak untuk mengalir di pipinya, namun Hinata tetap memberitahu dirinya sendiri untuk tetap kuat, menahan air matanya – dan tidak menangis. Gadis itu menaikkan payungnya untuk menutupinya seraya ia mengintip awan mendung – hatinya menginginkan seseorang.

Ada sebersit luka di hatinya, mungkin sejenis lubang di dalamnya. Ia berpikir terlalu banyak hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di depan rumah Naruto. Ia menoleh ke jendela rumah itu, dan melihat tirainya sedikit terbuka.

Seseorang sedang mengintip dari jendela, dan ia tahu siapa orang itu – karena garasinya tampak kosong. Mata biru safir itu memandangnya dengan lekat – tatapan dingin nan tajam yang menusuk jiwanya.

_Matanya._

Hinata berbalik, hatinya semakin sakit ketika mengingat persamaan itu. Ia tersenyum pahit pada dirinya sendiri, mendorong dirinya untuk tidak kembali ke hari-hari gelapnya. "Sekarang aku sudah punya Kiba," bisiknya, memaksa dirinya untuk mempercayai sesuatu yang ia tidak ingin lakukan.

Tapi kepada siapa gadis itu berbohong? Kiba bukanlah orang yang ia inginkan – bahkan tidak mendekati sama sekali. Ia menginginkan orang itu – seseorang yang ia tahu benar-benar mirip dengan laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai, seseorang yang akan menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya. Kiba tak bisa melakukannya – dan ia tahu itu.

Rasa sakit dan nyeri itu – seluruh luka dan bekas goresan di hatinya. Sepasang mata yang menatapnya setiap hari, sepasang bibir yang menyentuh bibirnya dengan penuh cinta – hati yang berbagi rasa cinta yang sama dengannya.

_Dia._

"_Hinata! Matte!" suara yang berat mencoba memanggil dari belakang, tapi gadis itu tak menoleh karena enggan melihat orang itu. "Wanita peramal cuaca itu bilang hari ini akan hujan,"ujar suara itu, seraya suaranya menjadi semakin dekat – sampai orang itu akhirnya sampai di sebelah gadis itu._

"_Obito-kun, kebenarannya hanya 20%," gerutu Hinata, sementara si bocah lelaki hanya tertawa. "Kau memang pesimis! Kalau nanti hujan, artinya takkan ada latihan sepakbola, dan artinya aku bisa menghabiskan seharian ini denganmu," jelas si bocah, cengiran terlihat di wajahnya._

"_Hontou ni? Aku pulang ke rumah jalan kaki!" protes si gadis, bibirnya mengerucut. Mereka berdua sampai di gerbang sekolah, dan mereka berdua tahu bahwa mereka akan segera berpisah. "Tunggu, kau bawa ini saja kalau begitu," bisik bocah itu seraya menarik si gadis dan memaksa si gadis untuk menggenggam payung yang ia bawa._

"_Kalau hujan, aku akan menjemputmu," bocah itu kembali berbisik sebelum mengecup pipi si gadis yang kemerahan. Hinata tersenyum diam-diam sebelum ia menarik ujung dasi si bocah dan mencium singkat bibir merah mudanya. "Sampai jumpa, kalau begitu."si gadis mengucap selamat jalan, lalu mendorong punggung laki-laki itu._

_Gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, dan ia tersenyum malu-malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu membisikkan nama kekasihnya pada dirinya sendiri._

"_Obito."_


	10. Foto

Part 9: Foto

Length: Chaptered

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship

Main Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Enjoy!

Malam itu hujan, Hinata sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya – album foto yang tua dan berdebu kini ada di pangkuannya. Ia lalu menarik napas dan meniup debu-debu yang membungkus album foto itu. Hinata menarik napas panjang saat jarinya membelai tulisan warna putih dari white marker yang ada di sampul buku. "Hinata dan Obito," si gadis berbisik, air mata kembali jatuh di pipinya.

Jarinya meraih ujung dari sampul tebal buku itu dan membaliknya, menunjukkan foto seorang bocah tinggi berambut hitam pekat yang berantakan, berdiri tepat di samping gadis berambut biru tua yang panjang dan tampak begitu bahagia – dirinya yang dulu. Tertulis dengan huruf kanji yang hampir tidak bisa dibaca, "Ini aku," Hinata berbisik, air matanya terjatuh di halaman album yang kekuningan.

_Gadis muda itu tampak berjalan keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya, tampak mengamati sekeliling untuk melihat apabila orang yang dicarinya ada disini. Ia menggembungkan pipinya karena orang itu tidak disini. Ia memainkan rambut birunya yang panjang seraya menunggu dan melihat gerombolan siswi dengan seragam pelaut berjalan melewatinya._

_Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba menghalangi penglihatannya, dan gadis itu menjadi tegang. Kulit yang kasar itu menyentuh kulit lembut si gadis – dengan merasakan permukaan tangan itu, gadis itu tahu siapa orang ini. "Siapa ya?" gadis itu bernyanyi, bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Tawa yang berat terdengar dari si pemilik tangan._

_Bocah itu menarik tangannya dan membalikkan si gadis. Gadis itu kini bisa melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan seragam hitamnya yang berantakan. Si gadis tersenyum saat melihatnya dan jemarinya meraih pipi si bocah, menelusuri bekas goresan yang panjang di wajahnya, sebelum si bocah menarik tangan si gadis dan memberi sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya._

"_Ini aku, Obito."_

Hinata tersenyum akan kenangan yang mampir di benaknya seraya ia memejamkan matanya. Ia lalu menggosokkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke kelopak matanya – sedikit mengenang akan sentuhan darinya. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan membalik langsung ke tengah-tengah album foto, melewati beberapa halaman.

Di tengah-tengah halaman, tampak selembar foto yang memenuhi halaman album itu. Terlihat seorang gadis tersenyum, pipinya kemerahan dan ia memakai gaun musim panas berwarna putih selutut. Rambut biru panjangnya diikat asal-asalan dengan pita berwarna biru muda.

"_Kau terlihat cantik." puji bocah tinggi itu, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pundak si gadis dan menariknya. "Jangan bohong. Aku terlalu pendek untuk gadis seusiaku, dan bahkan rambutku tak ditata seperti tren yang sekarang. Okaasan bahkan tidak mengizinkanku memakai pakaian yang sedang tren!" protes si gadis muda, menunjuk ke gaun musim panas yang dikenakannya._

"_Meskipun begitu, kau tetap cantik. Seperti bunga-bunga itu – tidak, maksudku bahkan you're more beautiful-er." bocah itu menunjukkan cengirannya, menyenggol lengan si gadis. "Bahasa Inggrismu benar-benar kacau, dan tidak ada yang namanya kata "beautiful-er" tahu!" protesnya, namun si bocah menggeleng._

"_Aku yang membuat kata-kata itu, jadi aku bisa mendeskripsikan kecantikanmu."_

Hinata tersenyum akan kenangan yang kembali melintas di pikirannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke depan untuk melihat cermin yang tingginya sama dengannya. Dari cermin, ia dapat melihat seseorang yang tidak ia kenal – seorang gadis berkulit putih seputih porselin, rambut yang diikat rapi, dan bibir pucat yang tidak pernah lagi tersenyum.

Hinata kembali mendesah saat ia membalik halaman album foto itu lagi. Halaman ini berisikan lebih dari dua foto – paling tidak ada tujuh foto. Semuanya tidak berisikan foto Hinata maupun Obito. Semuanya adalah foto bunga.

"_Obito-kun, apa itu?"si gadis muda dengan penasaran mengintip dari punggung si pemuda dan menunjuk benda yang ada di dekapannya. "Ini adalah pot," ujarnya, sebenarnya cukup jelas. "Maksudku, apa yang ditanam disana, Obito-kun!" protes si gadis, merasa kesal karena ia menganggapnya seperti anak kecil yang penasaran. "Yang kutanam itu bunga," jelas si bocah, membuat Hinata semakin kesal._

"_Ayolah," Hinata melipat tangannya. "Baiklah, ini namanya bunga Krisan," jelas si bocah. Ia lalu berdiri dan menunjukkan pot berisi bunga berwarna kuning. "Kirei," ujar si gadis kagum, suaranya hampir selembut sebuah bisikan._

"_Kau bisa memilikinya! Tapi rawat baik-baik, mengerti? Karena harganya cukup mahal – kau beruntung karena aku bergabung dengan klub berkebun," bocah itu tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat si gadis mengamati pot bunga itu dengan seksama. "Kita akan merawatnya bersama supaya bunga itu tumbuh dengan baik," tambah si bocah._

"_Kau mau kan, Hinata?"_

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya, lalu menatap pot bunga kuning miliknya yang sedang mekar. Cukup sulit untuk merawat mereka sepanjang tahun, dan ini pertama kalinya untuk Hinata dalam merawat bunga di dalam rumah sebab awalnya cukup susah – dan inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menjaga mereka tetap bermekaran.

Hinata lalu membalik selembar halaman lagi – halaman terakhir dari album ini, tepatnya. Di halaman paling belakang, tampak foto Hinata dan Obito lagi – yang terakhir.

Rambutnya tampak berantakan, dan senyuman yang begitu cerah di wajahnya. Ia sedang meringkuk dalam baju tidur warna lavendernya yang bermotif karakter kartun, matanya tertuju pada layar televisi di depannya. Hinata menautkan alisnya saat memandangi foto ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia membuka album foto ini, tapi ia sudah melihat seluruh foto yang ada di dalam album ini, kecuali foto ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia mengingat kenangan yang dibawa oleh foto ini.

"_Benar-benar hangat dan nyaman," bisik si gadis sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya. Ia tak mendengar apapun dari pemuda itu, tapi ia bisa melihat Obito tersenyum. "Baumu seperti bunga lavender," ujar bocah itu tiba-tiba, seraya mencium dahi si gadis dan menghirup aromanya._

_Sunyi mengambil alih, dan mereka berdua bertahan dalam posisi itu di sofa ruang tamu milik si gadis. "Aku akan merindukan ini," bisik bocah itu, kepalanya terbenam di balik rambut si gadis yang berantakan. "Kita bisa melakukan ini lagi besok, atau lusa. Jika kita menikah nanti, kita bisa melakukan ini seharian – dimana kau bisa melupakan kekhawatiranmu di rumah." jawab si gadis dengan polos, sementara si pemuda hanya membalas si gadis dengan senyuman pahit._

"_Hinata," pemuda itu membisikkan namanya, bibirnya menggesek daun telinga si gadis, menghembuskan napas yang hangat. Si gadis hanya merintih sebagai jawaban, memperbaiki tempat duduknya supaya bisa memeluk leher kekasihnya dan menatapnya. "Hinata," ulang si pemuda, dan gadis itu menyukai bagaimana namanya keluar dari bibir si pemuda._

_Laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekat, dahinya bersentuhan dengan si gadis supaya ujung hidungnya bisa bertemu ujung hidung Hinata. "Hinata," ia mengucapkannya sekali lagi, bibir mereka berdua sangat dekat sehingga bibir mereka bisa bersentuhan saat si gadis membisikkan nama si pemuda. Gadis itu tersenyum dan langsung menarik si pemuda untuk sebuah kecupan yang polos._

_Mereka memutus ciuman mereka dan tersenyum, menatap satu sama lain. Ia bisa merasakan jari si pemuda ada di garis rahangnya, menyentuh dan menelusurinya dengan lembut. "Hinata," ia kembali berbisik dengan lembut, sebelum kembali mengecup bibir si gadis lagi. Mereka mulai saling bergerak dalam irama, seraya mereka berbagi sebuah ciuman – tidak terlalu romantis maupun erotis, hanya dua bibir bergerak menjadi satu._

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Kini, air mata sudah membanjiri pipi Hinata. Ia masih bisa merasakan bibir lembut Obito bergerak di bibirnya. Ia masih bisa mendengar suaranya memanggil namanya seakan-akan itu adalah kata terindah yang pernah ditemukan. Ia masih bisa merasakan jemari Obito menari di garis rahangnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan ujung hidung Obito bersentuhan dengan miliknya, dan dahinya yang menekan dahi Hinata.

Ia masih bisa merasakan Obito, dengannya.

Mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca dan dibanjiri oleh air mata, namun ia berusaha untuk membaca tulisan yang ada di bawah foto keras-keras. Ia terbatuk dan menyingkirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya sebelum ia membaca tulisan Obito yang berantakan.

"U-untuk o-rang yang paling k-kucintai, d-di hidup-ku," ia berhenti sebentar, "kau harus berjuang untuk melanjutkan h-hidupmu. Tolong dirimu sendiri apabila tak ada yang menolongmu. Saat kau membaca tulisan ini, aku hanyalah kenangan yang terkubur dalam di hatimu." Kini, air mata jatuh tak terkendali di pipi Hinata. Ia lalu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan kembali membaca.

"J-jangan, lupakan a-aku, sayangku. T-tapi, jangan biarkan aku, m-menghalangimu u-untuk terus hidup. Carilah seseorang yang akan mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintaimu, s-seseorang yang akan menghargaimu lebih dari aku menghargaimu," suaranya kini hanya berupa bisikan lemah, terhalang oleh ganjalan yang ada di tenggorokannya.

Baris terakhir, gadis muda itu tak bisa membacanya keras-keras – tapi ia melihat apa yang ditulis dan itu membuatnya makin menangis. "Kau masih mencintaiku, bukan?" Hinata berbisik dengan senyuman pahit sambil membaca kalimat itu lagi dan lagi.

"Hinata, jangan pernah lupa bahwa aku mencintaimu"

**Note:**

**Beberapa mungkin ada yang penasaran dengan Obito :3 disini, Obito adalah mantan pacar Hinata dulunya. Dan saya tekankan, ini NaruHina. Kalau beberapa ada yang protes tentang bagian NaruHina-nya, fanfict ini sudah mencapai bagian klimaksnya. untuk beberapa chapter kemudian, akan disertai beberapa penjelasan tentang siapa Obito ^^ mungkin ada yang berpikir, Hinata itu playgirl, ya? Tapi nggak, dia bukan gadis seperti itu. :)**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca sejauh ini, yoroshiku onegaishimasu ^^**


	11. Cinta yang Aku Inginkan

Part 10: Cinta yang Aku Inginkan

Length: Chaptered

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship

Main Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Enjoy!

Kiba sedang duduk di meja makannya, lengkap dengan semangkuk sereal di hadapannya. "Aku bertaruh kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ya kan?" suara seorang gadis membangunkan Kiba dari lamunan singkatnya. Kiba mendongak dan melihat kakaknya sedang tersenyum.

Wanita muda itu menarik sebuah bangku ke samping adiknya dan duduk. "Kau tampak tidak begitu baik, aneki." bocah itu terkekeh sebelum menyendokkan serealnya, mengunyahnya perlahan. "Kau terlihat tidak kalah buruknya, Kiba." jawab kakaknya tak mau kalah, mendesah keras-keras dan merebut sereal Kiba.

"Aku baru pulang dari Paris dan itu yang kau katakan padaku? Benar-benar adik yang baik," protes si gadis sambil mengunyah sarapan adiknya. "Diamlah, Hana-nee," gerutu Kiba pada kakak perempuannya. "Kau tidak merindukanku? Maksudku kita bahkan tidak bertemu saat tahun baru kemarin," omel Hana. Sang adik hanya tersenyum menyeringai, dan memperoleh sebuah pukulan di jidat dari sang kakak.

Kiba berdiri, memakai sepatunya dan membanting pintu rumahnya – bukan cara terbaik untuk keluar dari rumah di Sabtu pagi yang indah. Kiba memasukkan tangannya yang tergenggam ke kedua saku celana jeansnya dan berjalan sambil menunduk, memandangi sepasang sneaker Nike yang dibelikan kakaknya selama bekerja di Paris sebagai desainer pakaian.

"Kakak dan hadiahnya yang bodoh," Kiba diam-diam mengumpat, namun tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia mendongak dan melihat seorang bocah dengan sepasang mata biru safir dan rambut pirang menatapnya tajam. Tubuhnya yang kurus tampak jelas dibalik kaus berwarna oranye itu, dan rompi hitam itu tak bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurus. Celana jeans panjangnya bahkan terlihat agak kebesaran, dan satu-satunya hal yang pas untuknya adalah sneaker hitam yang dikenakannya.

Naruto, dengan tangki penyiram yang ada di tangannya, menatap tajam langsung ke mata Kiba sebelum kembali menyiram bunga merah yang ada di hadapannya. Kiba ingin membiarkan bocah ini dan langsung ke tujuannya semula – rumah Hinata – namun sepertinya ia tak bisa melewatkan pertemuan yang satu ini.

"Naruto," panggil Kiba, dan melihat bocah pirang itu mendongak sebentar, sebelum kembali menunduk untuk menyiram bunga merah itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kita?" tanya Kiba, kakinya yang panjang melangkah ke seberang menuju rumah temannya itu. Naruto hanya menggeleng dan langsung melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Jadilah seorang pria dan berhenti menghindariku, dasar pengecut!" umpat Kiba, kata-katanya seperti racun untuk Naruto. Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum ia menempatkan tangki penyiram metal itu di tanah dan menatap Kiba. "Bagaimana kabar pacarmu yang cantik? Apakah baik-baik saja? Masih suka berlaku mesra dan mengirimimu bunga?" Naruto tersenyum menyeringai seraya ia menunduk, poninya yang berantakan menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Kiba bisa melihat Naruto yang tersenyum mengejek, dan merasa terhina akan kata-kata dan gerakan tubuhnya. "Apa maksudmu, hah?" tantang Kiba, membuka pintu gerbang putih itu dengan kasar lalu menghampiri laki-laki yang dulunya sempat menjadi sahabatnya itu. "Beritahu aku, Kiba. Kapan kalian berdua mulai berkencan?" tanya Naruto, bibirnya masih menyeringai.

"22 Desember," jawab Kiba sebelum melanjutkan, "Dengar, itu tidak masalah bukan? Kupikir kita sudah melupakan masalah ini! Bukankah sudah jelas tentang siapa yang ia cintai, benar kan?" Naruto menggeleng kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban temannya lalu mendongak, akhirnya matanya bertemu dengan mata Kiba.

"Ia datang padaku pada tanggal 23 Desember dan kami berciuman," balas Naruto, seraya mengangkat alisnya. Kiba tampak kesal atas kepribadian Naruto yang berubah dan fakta yang baru saja dinyatakan olehnya. Ia ingin percaya bahwa kalimat yang diutarakan Naruto barusan hanyalah bohong, namun tak bisa melupakan saat-saat itu begitu saja – saat Hinata dengan enggan menciumnya, saat gadis itu merasa tak nyaman ketika ia memeluknya, dan saat Hinata menarik tangannya di saat ia menggandengnya.

Kiba tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Dalam sekejap mata, tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam erat ujung kerah kaus oranye Naruto. Otot Kiba tampak jelas terlihat dan ia bisa merasakan panas menjalar ke pipinya. "Beraninya kau bicara begitu tentang pacarku," ancamnya.

Naruto hanya menatap Kiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sementara Kiba masih menggenggam kausnya. Amarah makin membakar Kiba saat ia menatap wajah Naruto, dan ia mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaga karena emosi. Ia mengumpulkan segenap tenaga yang ada di dalam dirinya dan mendorong Naruto begitu kuat – dan bocah pirang yang kurus itu terjerembab ke tanah.

Naruto terjatuh di atas sebuah pot bunga miliknya, dan berat badannya cukup berat untuk memecahkan pot itu. Ia bisa merasakan pecahan keramik itu menusuk telapak tangannya. Naruto berdiri, memandangi kedua telapak tangannya dan meringis – terasa begitu perih karena luka yang terbuka dan darah yang mulai mengalir dari luka itu.

Kiba yang merasa panik langsung menghampiri mantan sahabatnya itu dan mencoba meraih pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat luka Naruto. Ia tak tahu apa yang merasukinya, dan ia benar-benar merasa menyesal. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah seorang yang begitu rapuh – saat mereka dulu bermain sepakbola di sekolah dasar, Naruto akan menangis saat melihat darah setelah ia jatuh terpeleset, dan Kiba yang akan merawat luka-lukanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku,"

Kiba mendongak dan melihat Naruto yang menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kiba. Ia tak menatap mata Kiba, tapi malah berjongkok untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa potnya. Naruto mendongak untuk menatap Kiba.

"Kau harus pergi, aku tidak ingin Hinata khawatir gara-gara kita bertengkar karena urusan sepele," Naruto menarik napas panjang, berdiri lalu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Kiba menoleh ke jalanan, dan mendapati Hinata yang tampak sangat khawatir dan lelah menghampiri rumah Naruto.

Mereka berdua melihat sosoknya yang bagaikan bidadari berlari ke arah mereka, tubuhnya yang mungil tampak seperti melayang. Naruto hendak masuk sebelum gadis itu sampai, namun Kiba meraih pergelangan tangannya – tak ingin Naruto masuk.

Betapapun kuatnya Naruto, ia bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan Kiba – bagaimana bisa seorang bocah yang kurus melawan bocah yang lebih besar dan berotot?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan apa yang terjadi?" Hinata menarik napasnya saat ia berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Naruto, tidak masuk. "Aku, tidak, kupikir kami butuh penjelasan darimu," jawab Kiba singkat – bibirnya tersenyum meskipun ia sedang menghadapi cobaan yang berat.

Jantung Hinata seakan langsung berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Ia tak membayangkan Kiba, maupun Naruto, untuk menginginkan sebuah penjelasan darinya. Ia hanya berencana untuk bertemu Kiba dan minta dihibur, setelah kemarin melalui malam yang cukup berat untuknya setelah dihabiskan untuk mengenang masa lalu. "Bukan aku, dia yang minta," Naruto menggertak dengan kasar, mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Kiba.

"P-penjelasan apa?" tanya si gadis muda, namun sebenarnya mereka bertiga tahu apa yang harus dijelaskan olehnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang kau cintai? Aku, atau dia." tanya Kiba, senyum yang lembut masih terpajang di wajahnya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto, meskipun penampilannya tampak lembut, merupakan orang yang keras kepala. Di tambah Hinata yang masih kekanak-kanakkan yang mudah marah. Kiba harus jadi pihak yang berkepala dingin disini.

"A-a-aku-," Hinata gemetar, mulai melangkah mundur dari gerbang. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Ia tahu bahwa penjelasannya akan melibatkan tiga orang pria paling penting dalam hidupnya – yang pertama sudah pergi dan membawa serta hatinya, yang kedua yang dapat menghiburnya, dan yang terakhir yang paling spesial.

Yang terakhir begitu spesial untuknya, namun ia tak tahu mengapa. Hinata tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang tepat untuknya, namun ia mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Ia tahu bahwa yang terakhirlah yang bisa membuatnya bangkit, menambal lukanya, dan menanam cinta di hatinya.

Yang terakhir yang bisa menyembuhkannya dari semua kesedihannya.

"Naruto,"

TBC

**Note:**

**Konnichiwaaa!**

**Gomen ne, dengan sangat menyesal saya katakan bahwa saya akan hiatus selama sebulan atau lebih ^^ (read: sampai selesai unas)**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu,**

**Bakaprincess**

**Nb: Terimakasih sudah menanggapi FFku. Review kalian sungguh berharga!**


	12. Air Mata

Part 11: Air Mata

Length: Chaptered

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance, Angst, Friendship

Main Cast:

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Inuzuka Kiba

Enjoy!

"S-silahkan d-di minum," ujar gadis itu terbata-bata seraya menyajikan dua cangkir teh hijau di meja. Ia lalu mengambil nampan itu dan mengembalikannya ke dapur, lalu duduk di kursi seberang sofa yang kini di duduki Naruto.

Di atas meja, di sebelah dua cangkir teh itu terdapat sebuah album foto berwarna merah yang tebal – album yang pernah ia tangisi, dilupakan, dan kembali diingat. "Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" tanya Naruto, mata birunya masih menatap tajam namun dingin ke mata lavender Hinata.

"Tolong biarkan aku menjelaskan," pinta Hinata, mata lavendernya menatap mata Naruto. Naruto hanya mendengus dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat bocah yang dulunya lembut ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang yang blakblakan dan tidak peka. Ia lalu ingat akan peristiwa beberapa menit yang lalu – saat Kiba yang kekanak-kanakkan berubah menjadi sangat lembut dan dewasa.

"_N-Naruto."_

_Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan sepasang lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dengan lembut. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya," pria itu berbisik, suaranya yang lemah menjadi semakin rendah. Ia bisa mendengar kesedihan dari suara pria ini. Kiba melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong gadis itu dengan lembut._

_Hinata menatap ke dalam sepasang bola mata coklat milik Kiba yang mempesona, sebelum pria itu menoleh untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya. "Aku minta maaf," Hinata meminta maaf, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang bukan urusanku lagi. __Hanya—Aku hanya berharap kalau kau akan bahagia dengan pilihanmu," bisik pemuda itu supaya hanya gadis itu yang bisa mendengarnya._

_"Kalau kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia," bisik pemuda itu lagi, dan Hinata bisa merasakan air mata membanjiri matanya. "Jaga dirimu, cintaku," Kiba berbisik sekali lagi sebelum berlari menyeberang jalan._

Hinata hanya menarik napas panjang. Ia merasa begitu gugup dan tegang karena Kiba tidak disini. Kata-katanya dan senyumannya selalu membuat Hinata merasa tenang. Ia menyesal karena tidak turut serta mengajak Kiba ke rumahnya, meskipun itu salah untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Naruto sementara Kiba hanya menonton. Itu mungkin akan menyebabkan terjadinya drama yang tidak diperlukan.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Naruto, matanya masih begitu dingin dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam yang sangat Hinata benci. Hinata lalu berdiri dari sofa dan berlutut di depan meja, sehingga meja kopi itu merupakan tempat yang cocok untuk menulis. Ia membelai sampul album dengan jemarinya yang bertuliskan kata-kata – namanya dan nama orang itu – sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Dia dulunya kekasihku," ujar Hinata sambil mendongak. "S-siap—," Naruto hendak seperti menganga atau terkejut seperti di film-film, atau mendobrak meja seperti kebanyakan adegan di sinetron. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata hanya berdehem, menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

"Obito adalah orang paling menakjubkan yang pernah kutemui," Hinata mulai bercerita, "Dia sangatlah spesial – sangat ceria dan luar biasa." Hinata membuka halaman pertama album itu, menunjukkan fotonya dengan Obito terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Ia adalah pemilik hatiku seutuhnya, sebenarnya sampai sekarang," ujarnya sebelum kembali berdehem, karena cukup susah untuknya meluncurkan kata-kata tersebut. Naruto yang tampak tertarik, turun dari sofa dan duduk bersila di lantai di seberang Hinata, meja memisahkan mereka.

Hinata membuka mulutnya namun terhenti, dan Naruto bisa melihat mata lavender gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Naruto berusaha tetap dengan pendiriannya yang dingin, namun tak bisa. Cinta telah terbangun dalam dirinya. "Lanjutkan," ujarnya dengan lembut, membelai punggung tangan Hinata dengan perlahan. Hinata mendongak untuk menatap Naruto dan menemukan kekuatan dari tatapannya.

Ia memberanikan dirinya kemudian menarik napas yang sangat panjang. "Kami tak terpisahkan. Dulunya aku sangat mencintainya, tapi aku tahu jika ia mencintaiku lebih dari aku mencintainya," ujar Hinata, mendapat reaksi terkejut dari Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum sebelum membalik halaman selanjutnya.

Di foto terdapat Hinata yang sedang mengenakan gaun musim panas berwarna putih, dan di sebelahnya tampak seorang bocah yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek bertelanjang dada. Naruto tidak mengamati wajah si bocah, maupun Hinata, namun mengamati bekas luka, sayatan dan seluruh goresan yang ada di tubuh si bocah, juga tatapan dari orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

"Bagaimana dia m—," Naruto terkejut saat melihat bocah itu, namun Hinata berdehem untuk mendiamkan Naruto. "Ayahnya adalah seorang yang kasar. Orangtuanya sering bertengkar, namun dia mulai menderita semenjak dia mu—mulai b-berkencan d-denganku," jelas Hinata, menarik Naruto untuk penasaran tentang keseluruhan cerita.

Naruto lalu melihat bagian bawah foto itu – tepatnya ke tulisan yang tampak berantakan di bawah foto. "Aku akan menahan luka-luka itu untukmu, karena kau begitu berharga untukku." Naruto membacanya, membuat Hinata kembali meneteskan air mata.

"_Bagaimana bisa tubuhmu luka-luka begini, Obito-kun?" si gadis bertanya saat ia melihat beberapa bekas luka di pundak dan lengan si bocah. Obito hanya tersenyum simpul, "Tapi, kenapa? Kupikir ayahmu tidak pernah memukulmu?" ia kembali bertanya seraya memeluk Obito, seolah-olah sedang menghiburnya._

_Jari-jari si gadis yang ramping membelai bekas luka di pundak Obito. Ia lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leher si pemuda dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Obito dan duduk di pangkuannya. "Dia orang yang kejam, apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?" jawab Obito singkat. "Tidak, sebelumnya belum pernah terjadi!" protes Hinata, mengingat tubuh Obito yang masih bersih, tanpa bekas luka 5 bulan yang lalu sebelum mereka berkencan._

"_Ia tidak merestui kita – tentu saja," Obito terkekeh saat Hinata beringsut dari posisinya semula dan duduk di sampingnya. "Itu, k-ka-karena, a-aku?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata seraya melempar tatapan khawatir pada Obito. Obito tersenyum lembut seraya ia mengecup dahi si gadis._

"_Aku akan menahan semuanya untukmu,"_

"Kenapa ia tidak melaporkan ayahnya?" tanya Naruto, jarinya mengelus permukaan foto yang mengkilap. "Ia tidak bisa, sungguh," Hinata menarik napas lelah, "Itulah ceritanya," Hinata membalik halamannya sebelum menghapus air matanya.

Halaman berikutnya menunjukkan foto Obito, sekarang tampak bekas luka di wajahnya. "Semakin buruk," bisik Hinata. "Ia semakin sering dipukul, karena ayahnya semakin stres saat ibu dan kakak perempuannya akhirnya memilih pergi, meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri,"

"Tapi ayahnya menyalahkan aku, semuanya karena aku,"

"_Kau pikir kau mau pergi kemana, hm? Apa gadis bodoh itu berusaha membujukmu untuk pergi seperti ibumu dan kakak perempuanmu?" teriakan terdengar dari luar sekolah, Hinata terkejut saat melihat pria yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah itu._

_Jam lima sore, dan mereka berdua adalah yang terakhir keluar dari kelas tambahan sekolah. Mereka berdua terkejut saat melihat ayah Obito di depan gerbang sekolah._

_Obito menelan ludahnya dan menarik Hinata ke punggungnya, membentengi si gadis dari orang itu – orang yang sangat ia benci. "Jauhi rubah betina itu, Obito. Ia akan jadi seperti ibu dan kakak perempuanmu kelak. Kemarilah, aku takkan meninggalkanmu, Obito," ayahnya tersenyum menyeringai, tangannya direntangkan pada putranya – berusaha untuk menariknya._

_Obito menoleh ke belakang dan melihat gadis kecil itu menggenggam erat seragam sekolahnya, mata lavender itu melebar seraya ia menatap ayah Obito. Ia sedang menghadapi sebuah konflik dalam dirinya sendiri. Ia tak cukup bodoh untuk meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, namun ia tahu bahwa ayahnya butuh pertolongannya, sekarang juga._

"_Nanti akan kuhubungi, Hinata,"_

"Ia tidak pernah menghubungiku," Hinata tersedak saat mengucapkannya, air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Naruto bergeser dan segera memeluknya, tangannya membelai rambut Hinata turun ke punggungnya – semua dilakukan untuk menghiburnya.

Saat itu, Hinata tak lagi menyembunyikan dirinya. Ia membiarkan air mata itu mengalir, semua emosinya bebas. Ia bercerita pada seseorang, berharap jika lukanya yang terbuka akan sembuh – dan ia sudah melakukannya, dan dengan orang yang tepat juga.

"A-aku,"

Naruto menarik Hinata semakin erat ke dalam pelukannya saat Hinata mencoba untuk lepas dari pelukannya. "Sudah, ssh." Naruto berbisik ke telinganya, berharap itu akan menyembuhkan lukanya, dan membantunya untuk melupakan masa lalu suram yang menghantuinya. Naruto tidak mengenal bocah bernama Obito itu, tidak tahu tentang ceritanya atau apa yang terjadi dengannya – namun pastinya dia begitu penting sampai membuat Hinata serapuh ini.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku disini untukmu," Naruto berbisik sekali lagi.


End file.
